Crimson of the Demon
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: From the ashes she had died and from the ashes she was reborn...and yet she is all alone. With no purpose and no one by her side what's the point to continue onward, to exist in this ugly world? Perhaps a certain crimson-haired woman can give her a reason to continue living... Yuri, OCxHarem
1. Death & Rebirth

Prologue: Death & Rebirth

Ashes.

That was the only thing she could see. Ashes falling from the sky, covering the ground, and completely covering his body right down to her very eye lashes. All she would do was stare up at the sky with dead golden eyes that held absolutely nothing. The child couldn't help but wonder if anyone would mourn her when she dies, though probably not since everyone she supposedly knows has been burned to ashes.

She felt an odd sensation on her right hand.

Turning she saw that she was holding the hand of a young girl around her age who wasn't covered in as much ash as she was. If it weren't for the fact that her lower half was completely melted off one would think she was simply sleeping.

She could not understand why she was holding her hand, as far as she was concerned she was a complete stranger, yet when she tried to let go of her hand she couldn't. It wasn't that she had held on tightly to her hand, quite the opposite really, it was just that her hand refused to obey her. It was as if it remembered something about this girl, something important and it didn't want to let go.

Giving up on her task she resorted to looking back to the ash covered sky. Slowly but surely the ashes buried her until she was nothing more but one of the corpses that will never see the light again.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's a short tidbit of my new fic Crimson of the Demon. This will have numerous crossover elements, a few being:

-Fate series

-Megami Tensei

-Devil May Cry

-Darksiders

-Campione!

-God of War

-Akame ga Kill

-Supernatural

-The Mortal Instruments

-Dante's Inferno

-Legend of the Legendary Heroes


	2. Those that hide

Chapter 1: Those that hide

 _Flames surrounded her, black & crimson, burning everything they touched yet oddly enough it did not burn her flesh. In fact it could be said that all it did was bring comfort to her like a soft blanket. Eventually the sea of flames died leaving only a few to cover her important bits. What she saw around her was a deserted landscape covered in ash full of weapons that were broken beyond repair yet they stood proudly and she knew without a doubt that they could continue to fight, to shed blood, and bring victory to their users. There was one particular sword that stood out amongst the others, a rusted looking claymore that was in a far better condition compare to the others. She felt some sort of resonance coming from it. Walking towards it she was just about to grasp it until…_

"Ow!"

A volley ball seemingly appeared out of nowhere and hit her in the head, waking her up.

"Where did this come from?"

"Sorry about that!" A girl wearing a gym uniform came over to her.

"It's all right." She said while handing the ball to her. "Just be careful next time."

"Thanks, and I will." She bowed before leaving.

"That dream again."

She got off the ground stretching herself.

Unlike the others who wore the school uniform she wore baggy jeans, a red hoodie that opened revealing a short sleeved white t-shirt that was tight enough to seemingly emphasized how large her breasts are while short enough to expose her midriff. She had quite a curvaceous body that could match the likes of the 2 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy themselves. She had long flowing white hair that reached pass her knees, had a beautiful mature face yet also somehow held a child-like cuteness to it, and had bright golden eyes. Though what would catch people's attention was her unnaturally pure white skin that made her resemble a bit like an albino.

""Yo Seras!""

She felt a bit of dread knowing who called out to her.

Matsuda a bald-headed guy who used to be a champion sports man but now was a part of the Photo club. He's really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera thus earning the nicknames "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi."

Motohama a guy with glasses has a "special" (read perverted) ability called the Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses hence being called "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter."

Unfortunately those 2 were perhaps the only friends she has.

Despite her looks just about everyone stays away from her due to her apparently having an aura of 'despair and emptiness' that greatly unsettles people. For some reason the perverted duo were seemingly immune to her aura. At first they kept perving on her which after a while suddenly became a sort of odd friendship. Though that didn't make them any less annoying.

"What do you guys want?" She asked coldly.

"Hey now no reason to be so cold." Matsuda said.

"Yeah we just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us on peeking on the kendo club members."

She stared at them blankly. "Why in hell would I do that?"

"Because you're into girls like us guys."

For some reason it was no secret that she liked those of the same sex though how everyone came upon that info she will never know.

"Yeah but I'm not a pervert unlike almost everyone else."

It was true, as far as she could tell, just about everyone from this school was perverted to a certain extent. Hell she wouldn't even be surprised if the school mascot was a pervert at heart.

"Oh come on we need a wingman!"

She sighed knowing they will not give up.

"Fine I'll come with you but don't expect me to peep with you guys."

"Good enough."

…

"C'mon move!" Motohama was trying to push Matsuda to the side so he could have his turn in the peephole that they made a long time ago.

Seras meanwhile was laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Though she was deep in her thoughts she could sense a group slowly approaching.

"Guys."

"Hey they're not there." Matsuda couldn't see anyone in the lockeroom.

"Guys."

"That's impossible! We timed it right, so they should be there."

"Guys."

"Not now Seras, can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis."

She can already sense the group was here and man was their killing intent high.

Well, she might as well give them one last warning.

"You know maybe you should look behind you; who knows it might give you the answers."

The 2 turn to give Seras curious looks only to freeze and look in horror as they see the kendo club holding their kendo sticks in a menacing way.

""Uh…mercy?""

"Die you perverts!"

She could year the (wo)manly screams of pain from the unfortunate duo as well as bones being broken and the sound of flesh being hit by blunt objects.

She felt 2 presences watching her. Opening her eyes she looked at the captain and co-captain of the kendo club Murayama and Katase. Like the perverted duo they didn't appear to be unsettled by her aura and as such have actually talked to her on few occasions. However not enough for her to call them friends.

"Hey Seras? We've been meaning to ask you something. Just why do you hang out with those two?"

Seras stared at them for a moment before answering.

"I don't hang out with them, they hang out with me…. Besides I kinda grew fond of them like how someone grows fond of stray dogs or cats."

The two looked at her oddly.

"Also they give out good entertainment."

She gestured to the perverted duo who were still getting beat up by the rest of the kendo club.

"I guess that's true." Murayama giggled.

The three were content to watch the show. Seras suddenly felt someone's eyes on her.

Looking at the direction of where she felt the gaze she looked up to see a third year girl eying her from the old school building; she has long beautiful crimson hair, white skin, and a buxom figure. This was none other than Rias Gremory one of Kuoh's Two Great Ladies. Though her hair and/or body would be something that would most distinguish her in the eyes of others however for Seras it was her blue-green eyes that distinguished her.

'Those eyes…'

The two continued to stare at each until for some reason Rias seemingly flinched as if she found something unpleasant. Her gaze changed to something akin to pity and sympathy, something that caused Seras to widen her eyes, before turning away and leaving her sight.

'What was that? Why was her gaze different from the others?'

"Hey are you all right?" Katase asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wondering about something."

* * *

"Akeno, who was that?"

"You mean Seras Alighieri?"

"Alighieri?!"

She turned to look at the person who she was asking.

It was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair tied in long ponytail and violet eyes. This was Akeno Himejima the second of Kuoh's Great Ladies.

"If you think she's a part of that family we don't actually have any evidence to prove or disprove that."

"What do you mean?"

"From some of the records we have of her, she's been an orphan her entire life as far as they say and has never been adopted."

Rias' eyes widened at this and she felt more sympathy for her.

"Why do you ask? Is it because you sensed something from her?"

"Partly yes; I believe she might have a Sacred Armament… However that's not important."

Akeno looked at her friend in surprised. She knew full well that her friend/King was looking for powerful people to add to her peerage due to a certain situation she was facing. The fact that she didn't seem to care about it now was extremely surprising.

"That girl, Seras… When I looked into her eyes, I saw tremendous pain in them, even greater than yours and the others."

Akeno looked at Rias in shock, not truly comprehending that there was someone who carried an even heavier burden than her and the others.

"So what do you plan to do?"

Rias paused for a moment thinking hard on how to answer.

"I want to help her, yet I somehow just know that it will be difficult."

* * *

School has ended, though unfortunately that's when it started raining heavily. As such most decided to stay and wait out the storm, while the lucky ones had umbrellas and raincoats and were able to go back home. Seras had neither however that didn't stop her from going. She can sense the perverted stares of guys due to her t-shirt getting wet causing it to cling tighter as well as becoming see through. However she didn't care about any of that and just kept going. As she walked she came upon a peculiar sight. She saw a young girl sitting on a bench crying her tears out.

Hiding her presence she got closer to get a better look at her. She was a young teen with long black hair, a slender body with a large bust and wore a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top which was wet from the rain. She could sense the waves of sadness coming off from her and noticed that was seemingly holding some sort of locket.

"Are you all right?"

The girl was startled and tried to punch her only for her to block it.

"Easy there." Seras said . "Didn't mean to startle you."

She seemed quite stunned that someone was able to sneak up on her like, though she quickly shook it off and gave her a glare.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just saw you sitting all alone in the rain crying." Seras didn't appear to be affected by the girl's glare or hostile attitude. "You do know you'll catch a cold if you stay out here for too long with just these clothes."

"As if you're one to talk."

She could see that Seras is in a similar state as she is, especially around the chest area. She realized that she was staring at that particular area for a while and quickly looked away while sporting a blush.

'Good God couldn't she AT LEAST zip up her hoodie!'

Looking at the girl's reaction Seras couldn't help but tease.

"What? Like what you see?"

She spluttered a lot and her face became as red as a tomato as she tried to deny it. Seras couldn't help but giggle.

"Feeling better?"

The girl looked at her oddly before she seemingly realized that she was neither crying nor feeling any sadness.

"…Um…yes actually."

"Good."

Suddenly Seras took off her hoodie.

"What-?"

She didn't finish as Seras placed the hoodie on top of her, protecting her from the rain.

"You need this more than I do."

She started walking away.

"Wait!"

She stopped and turned her head to look at the girl.

"Can I… know your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"It's R…Yuuma... Amano."

She rose an eyebrow at the near slip up.

"Seras Alighieri."

* * *

3 weeks later

"You've been pretty happy lately haven't you Raynare?"

A tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes and was wearin violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar (top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage), a matching miniskirt, black heeled shoes and was wearing a golden necklace was currently looking at Yuuma/Raynare curiously.

Raynare looked quite different then what she looked the first time she met Seras. She was taller, had a more mature appearance along with having a more developed body, and was wearing leather straps that BARELY covered her important bits and looked more suited for something in a BDSM club.

"It's nothing really." Even her voice had a more mature and seductive tone to it however it did nothing to hide the happiness she felt.

Since that very first meeting they had they started hanging out and became quick friends. Though she never told her what made her cry that day Seras knew that she was depressed and did everything to make her feel better, though that usually comes to her teasing her. She could honestly say these past few weeks were the best after that incident happened.

"Really? Well anyway let's go, apparently Dohnaseek received some new orders from the higher ups."

Raynare sighed before following her, hoping this will end soon so she can quickly go and hang out with Seras.

The 2 joined up with a large group of stray exorcists. About 4 stood out among the group:

The first being a small girl with blonde hair styled into twintails, blue eyes, wearing a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes.

The second was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair, dark blue eyes and wore a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The third was a young man with short white hair, red eyes that had a crazed tint to them, and wore the same uniforms the other exorcists. He had a sadistic smile plastered to his face that one would associate that of a crazed serial killer.

The final one was a bald old man wearing pure white priest robes. Despite his kindly disposition compared to the others there was just something off about him… something inhumane, even more so than the fallen angels that reside here.

"So now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make."

Raynare simply fidgeted a bit with impatience.

"We receive reports that a Longinus user has been found in Kuoh."

This got everyone's full attention.

"We've already identified the host and Kokabiel has deemed her a threat and has ordered us to eliminate her."

He took a poster out of his trench coat and showed it to everyone.

When Raynare got a look all she could feel was massive despair and dread.

"Our target for elimination is Seras Alighieri."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well the first chapter is out. Nothing much to say really except I'll probably put more focus on this fic than my other one.


	3. Someone by my Side

Chapter 2: Someone by my Side

'Why? Why do I do this? She is just like everyone else… Empty promises.'

Seras was currently looking at herself in the mirror, getting ready for her date as she had started calling no matter how many times Yuuma denied it as such. Though right now she was in an inner turmoil with her feelings. On one side she wanted to end this 'farce' of a relationship as soon as she can while the other wanted to continue living in the 'fantasy.'

Eventually she shook it off and gained a look of determination.

'It's not fair to force my pain on her. When she abandons me… I'll at least expect it.'

Feeling she was properly prepared for the date she went out to their intended meeting place.

* * *

Seras was currently sitting on a bench in town square waiting for Yuuma.

'She's late.' She thought. 'What's taking her so long?'

Suddenly something flew right onto her face. Prying it off, she took a good look at what hit her. It was a flyer with some sort satanic symbol on it along with some writing.

''Your dream will be granted'?'

An ugly feeling welled up in her heart and she had the MASSIVE urge to burn the flyer into ashes.

"Seras!"

Before she could any of that familiar voice called out to her causing her to pocket it into her hoodie.

"Hey Yuuma." She smiled however it faded when she noticed a sort of nervous look to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong!"

She gave Yuuma a disbelieving look before deciding to tease her.

"You know we've already been dating for 3 weeks so I don't see why you're nervous about this one?"

"It's not a date! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

She was blushing up a storm and Seras could practically see steam coming out of her ears.

"Sure keep telling yourself that… coughtsuunderecough."

She hightailed it out of there as Yuuma gave chase all the while laughing and with Yuuma forgetting what made her nervous.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Raynare had the time of her life. The 2 had winded up in a karaoke bar where she was greatly surprised to find out that Seras could give professional singers a run for their money. They went shopping for clothes where Seras ended paying for all the clothes she bought despite how much Raynare objected.

The day started to end and the 2 were currently at the park, simply enjoying each other's company, or at least Raynare tried to however they were nearing the end day and it was almost time for her to complete her mission.

"I had a lot of fun today Seras."

"Yeah so did I… You know it's funny; I never thought my life would brighten up like this at all."

"What do you mean?"

She merely waved the question off although she didn't miss how she gave a bitter smile.

"Here I want you to have this."

Seras suddenly untied something from her neck and tied it around Raynare's. Taking a good look at it she saw it was a beautiful bright purple crystal.

"Seras," She said it a bit breathlessly at the beauty of it. "what-?"

"Someone I once cared about gave it to me a long time ago. Even when she left, that necklace is something that I deeply cherished and one of the few good things I have left of the good life. Since you're the second good thing to come into my life I want you to have it."

To say that Raynare was stunned would be a MAJOR understatement. What Seras said reached deeply in her heart. She wanted to say thank you, tell her to take it back as she didn't deserve it or hug her in happiness yet she did none of those things. Finally the sadness and guilt she felt finally came out as she bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Yuuma what's wrong?"

Seras' eyes widened and quickly brought her into a comforting hug. They stayed like this for a while until they both sensed a sinister feeling envelop the entire area.

'A barrier?!' Raynare gasped in horror, knowing what's about to happen.

She was caught by surprise when Seras picked her up bridled-style and jumped back a great distance away as a spear of blue light embedded itself on the spot where the 2 were.

"Damn I missed." Dohnaseek appeared out of his hiding spot.

"Just what are you doing here Dohnassek?!" Yelled Raynare.

Seras simply gave her a confused look wondering if she knew this strange man.

"You were taking too long to finish your finish so I decided to come and do it myself."

She gritted her teeth in anger realizing that she should have known that they would have sent someone to follow them to make sure the deed was done.

Dohnaseek's attention was suddenly set on Seras.

"Girl, do you have any idea who she actually is?"

Seras once again looked confused though Raynare looked terrified.

"Judging from your expression it seems that your 'friend' here hasn't completely honest."

Black feathered wings bursted out of his back surprising Seras.

"You should know that neither she nor I are human, that we are…"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Raynare cried though he ignored it.

"…Fallen Angels."

'Fallen Angels?!'

"Wait then-!"

She looked at Raynare who simply lowered her head in shame while unfurling her wings further shocking her.

"Why-?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you because-!"

"It's because she was planning to kill you." Dohnaseek finished with sadistic glee.

"Also the name she picked out for herself is the name of her dead sister; her true name is Raynare." He continued to explain. "The moment you met this low-class whore was the moment you signed your own death warrant."

Seras' eyes were currently overshadowed by her hair, preventing anyone from seeing her expression.

She slowly turned towards Raynare who was crying hard in shame.

"So Raynare is your real name."

It wasn't a question, just a statement, however she nodded her head yes.

She walked towards her and her arm rose up.

Raynare flinched thinking she was about to hit her but was surprised when she instead gently placed her hand on top of her head and gently rubbed it.

"It seems that the both us have been keeping secrets from each other." She seemed to smile sadly at Raynare who looked confused. "How about when I finish off this douchebag the 2 of us can truly get to know each other?"

"Seras, you don't-?"

"Hate you? No, I don't. I'm hurt that you lied but I can't bring myself to ever hate you."

She then brought Raynare into a comforting hug.

"Just what in God's name are you two-ARGH!"

Something flew right at Dohnaseek and dug right into his chest. He started screaming as he felt a sensation similar to something chewing through his flesh.

"What… is… this?"

Seras' arm was outstretched as she had thrown something a knife at him. Raynare looked surprised as she didn't even see her move.

"Stay here Raynare. I have some trash to get rid of."

She vanished in a burst speed and the next thing she knew Dohnaseek fell on to the ground with half of his left wing severed. Seras ripped the knife of his chest before stomping on the wound causing him to cry out in pain. Looking closely Raynare noticed that she was holding a pair of identical knives in her hands. They were large blades that resembled a bit between kitchen knives and army combat knives; had serrated edges and looked a rusted purple like color. Though with surprise she sensed a malicious demonic aura emitting from the blades.

'Demonic blades?!'

"You know something? I DESPISE people like you." She dug her foot deeper into the wound. "You people are so arrogant that it SICKENS me. You think you're better than us and that you can do whatever the hell you want without consequence. Well news flash you're no better than the rest of us 'peasants,' in fact you're even worse than us."

She pointed a blade at Dohnaseek. "You my friend are worse than humans, worse than demons and yet you claim to be better."

She chuckled a bit before lifting her foot of his chest, only to kick him hard on the ribs and send him flying into a tree.

"And I thought demons were prideful."

Raynare couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here was Seras, a seemingly ordinary human being, practically throwing a Fallen Angel around as if he was nothing but a joke. And from what Seras said about demons it would seem she's aware of the supernatural to a certain extent.

'Seras… just who are you?'

'Dammit! How can I lose to a mere human?! And those blades, where did she get demonic weapons?'

"How dare you strike your betters you filthy human!"

He threw a light spear at her only for to tilt her head slightly to the left and the spear sailed past her.

"Just shut up…"

She once again disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind him.

"…and be my punching bag!"

She sliced his back with her blades causing him to scream out in pain.

'I don't understand. These wounds shouldn't hurt this much, so why-?'

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a kick right in his gut causing him to cough out some blood and launching him into the fountain.

"I'll… k… kill…you."

"Better killers have tried and they all wind up 6 feet underground."

Despite only getting a few hits on him they were enough to cripple Dohnaseek and prevent him from fighting back. She slowly walked towards him with the intention of making him suffer. Raynare had no idea what to do so she just settled for watching them. As she reached him she lifted him by his hair and placed a knife by his neck.

"If you weren't so prideful you may have had a shot in surviving."

Just when she was about to slice his neck open…

"SERAS!"

…until something stabbed through her chest.

"what…"

She spat out blood as it retracted and she felt a blow to the head, with enough force to crack a skull open, and she was sent flying in a similar fashion to Dohnaseek.

"SERAS!"

Raynare ran over to her gently lifting her a bit. There was a large hole where her heart was supposed to be and her eyes were glazed. If it weren't for the heavy breathing she would've thought that she was dead. But still, she knew that no one will be able to survive something like think.

"My, it is a good thing I decided to tail you two."

She turned to the direction of the voice to see the old priest wiping off Seras' blood from his hand.

"Dohnaseek I thought you said that you would be able to handle this and yet here your are laying on your back like a defenceless dog."

"Shut up priest! She merely caught me by surprise!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"…how dare you?"

Raynare gently lay Seras back on the ground before glaring murderously at the old priest.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She charged at the old priest, light spear in hand, intending to end his life only for him disappear and reappear behind her. She couldn't react in time as she was knocked out by a quick chopped to the back of her neck.

"How troublesome."

He tossed the unconscious Raynare to Dohnaseek.

"Take her and go. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

He merely grunted in answer and teleported away with Raynare.

He turned to Seras' direction and looked amused as she was crawling towards him, eyes filled with rage.

"I don't know why you try to hide your true self little demon. No matter how much you hide it humans will never accept you."

He teleported away leaving a fuming Seras behind.

She tried getting back up only to once again collapse on the ground. For a minute she just lay there doing nothing until she smiled, a smile full of bitterness.

'After all these years… year of killing… years of surviving… and my wish gets granted like this.'

She then noticed something in front of her. It was a golden locket with the top open. She weakly grabbed it and looked at the inside. In it was a picture of Raynare with the brightest and happiest smile plastered to her face; next to her was a young frail-looking 7 year old little girl that other than few splotches of purple hair on her head, looked like a carbon copy of Raynare.

She stared at the picture with widened eyes and then remembered what Dohnaseek said about Raynare taking the name of her dead sister.

'So this is the real Yuuma.'

Her grip tightened on the locket and she tried to move forward.

'Not yet…'

Her movements caused more blood to flow out of her wound.

'I can't die…'

She collapsed on the ground again yet still continued to move forward.

'… not yet.'

She couldn't move anymore as her consciousness started to fade away.

'I… need…'

The flyer in her pocket suddenly grew a bright crimson colour and last thing she saw was someone with crimson hair...

 _Flashback_

 _It was raining during that day… that day where her life would take a turn for the worse._

 _She was no older than 7 during that day… the day she decided to defend herself from the demon hordes. She kept stabbing it, even when it was already dead, even when it caused more blood to spill on her body, she just kept stabbing it. Hordes of dead bodies surrounded her, all in different shapes and sizes but none of them resemble even remotely human._

 _"Hey there."_

 _A cheerful voice interrupted her strange ritual. Looking up she was met by the sight of a middle-aged man with blond-black hair and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. Next to him was a girl around her age with blue eyes full of curiosity yet coldness, and long silver hair._

 _"So how you doing?"_

 _She simply stared at them, before giving them a toothy smile, one full of so much child-like innocence… yet filled with pure insanity and murderous rage._

 _In that day, she would come to realize that demons, both the literal and figurative, can harm even the heart…_

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late update. School can be a bitch you know?

Anyway now we get a brief glance of Seras' past and she is not totally unaware of the supernatural as everyone thought.

Anyway until next time!


	4. Devil & Nun

Chapter 3: Devil & Nun

 _'So I'm back here again… but it's different.'_

 _Black and crimson flames surrounded the area of ash and blades. Yet the flames did not melt the ash into glass nor melt the metal into liquid. She turned to the usual spot where the claymore usually stood only to widen her eyes at what took its place._

 _It was some sort of insectoid demonic entity with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils. Strapped to his back was a large crimson curved blade nearly the same size as him. She noticed that the blade looked organic in nature with a gleaming ruby at the centre of the blade, making it resemble like an eye._

 _Any normal person would have start running away from this frightening being however when she looked into its eyes all she saw were sympathy, pity, and sadness for her. She didn't know why._

 _ **{It's a shame that we had to meet this late}** He said. **{If only I could have talked to you sooner, all those years ago}**_

 _She felt something nasty welled up in her chest after hearing that._

 _"Why didn't you?"_

 _Before he could answer he was interrupted by a loud thud to the ground. Right next to him was a large crimson western dragon with piercing orange eyes._

 ** _(So this is my new host)_**

 _He eyed her up and down and she got the feeling that she should cover her important bits, especially when a weird goofy grin formed on his face._

 ** _(Gotta admit, she's quite a looker)_**

 _She felt creeped out and the demon gave the dragon an annoyed look._

 _Suddenly the entire world was starting to fade._

 ** _{Seems you're waking up. We'll talk again soon}_**

 _Everything fade to black._

* * *

Seras sat up from bed suddenly taking deep breaths.

'What was that? And who were those two they?'

Then the memories of what happened before she passed out came back.

'Raynare!'

She got off her bed but then realized something.

'When did I get back in my house?'

She then noticed another important detail.

'Why am I naked?'

 **(I don't know, but you don't hear me complaining)**

She was a bit surprised hearing the dragon's voice but it quickly change to irritation as she could feel the dragon's lust.

She heard a loud smack.

 **(OW! Dammit Sparda!)**

 **{It's your fault for eyeing my descendant like that Ddraig}**

'Sparda and Ddraig. So that's their names.'

Though what Sparda called her caught her attention.

'So you're my ancestor.'

Though he didn't verbally answer she could somehow feel him nod.

Seras than hears some soft moaning coming from her bed.

She turned around and noticed a strange shape underneath her blankets. Despite the numerous warning bells blaring inside her head she removed the covers to see what lay underneath. All she could was stare at the sleeping nude figure of Rias Gremory the Great Lady of Kuoh.

'Why is she sleeping on my bed in the nude?'

 **(Maybe you 2 did the deed)**

Ddraig giggled perversely before Sparda smacked him upside the head.

She ignored their arguing as Rias slowly opened her eyes before sitting up and stretching causing her bountiful breasts to bounce a bit.

"Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Morning." She responded dully.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Seras decided to ask.

"Ok how did you get in my house? What did you do while I was unconscious? And how come we were sleeping together naked?"

"Well I could answer all your questions now but I think it might best that we talk about after we get to school, besides I actually have some questions to ask you yourself."

* * *

'Did she really have to walk with me to school?'

When they got to the academy gates she could feel a whole bunch of eyes on them. Though the reactions seemed to vary from rage, despair, to… lust? Best not question the last part.

"I'm leaving for class now Seras. Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem." She deadpanned as she didn't actually have a choice in the matter.

"I'll send someone to pick you up. I'll see you later."

She walked away leaving Seras to her thoughts.

 **{Just what do you plan to do Seras?}**

Sparda could feel her intentions and it worried him.

'Find out why there are demons in this school.'

* * *

It was only 2 minutes of class and she felt already felt like murdering the Perverted Duo due to their incessant complaints about how either it was unfair she got to be so close to Rias Gremory or how they were going to end up losing their only female friend to popularity forever. Just as she was about to let them have it they heard someone entering their class.

"Excuse me, is Seras Alighieri here?"

She turned around along with rest of the class. Standing at the front door of the class was the 'School Princess' herself Yumi Kiba. She was quite the busty girl; not at the same level of Rias, Akeno, or Seras but it was definitely above average; had long flowing blonde hair, grey eyes and a small cute mole under her left eye. She had a sort of 'pure maiden charm' that only a princess could have, hence her school title.

"Right here."

She walked towards her.

"Good; Rias sent me to come get you. Could you please follow me?"

She nodded and bid farewell to the Perverted Duo who were crying a mix of jealousy and sadness.

* * *

The trip was fairly quiet though the people around her kept making comments to fuel their perverse imagination. When they reached their destination, which was the Occult Research Club, Yumi knocked on the door and announced their presence before coming in. The inside was Victorian style yet without the lights and all those magic circles it reminded her more of some creepy abandoned room for cults… Perhaps that last part wasn't too far off.

The only other person in the room that she could see was a short white-haired girl Koneko Toujou the unofficial 'School Mascot.'

"Hello."

"…Hey."

She could instantly tell that she wasn't much of a talker and that was fine.

She soon noticed something that was out of place in this entire room.

"Why's there a shower in the clubroom?"

"For personal reasons really."

She was startled a bit hearing a new voice coming from behind her. Turning she was met by the sight a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. This was Akeno Himejima the second most popular girl among the student populace and the second "Greet Lady of Kuoh Academy."

"It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face Seras Alighieri. Rias talks about you quite a lot and I also heard from others how you adopted the Perverted Duo as your personal pets."

Seras rubbed her head in embarrassment. It was somewhat true.

"Akeno Himejima, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Ara? Is that you Seras?"

She turned to see Rias appear out of the shower. She only had towel wrapped around her otherwise naked body. Seras couldn't help but blush, though she quickly looked away.

"Sorry about this, considering the situation we were in I believe it would have been rude if I used your shower."

With a wave of her hand, her towel was replaced with the school uniform.

"Don't worry about it."

Seras sighed a bit before continuing to talk.

"Right, my name is Seras Alighieri, a second year student of Kuoh Academy."

She then stared at Rias with an intense look surprising her a bit.

"Now could you please explain to me what exactly happened yesterday and just who you people really are."

Everyone was quite surprised at the hostile tone Seras took.

"R-right… Well to answer the latter question we are devils."

The instant she said 'devils' the entire room was suddenly covered in a thick wave of killing intent. They turned to the source and were greatly shocked that it was coming from Seras.

Currently it seemed like she was struggling to move.

 **{Seras enough!}**

'Why are you stopping me?! They're demons!'

 **{They are not the same thing! They may be similar but devils are completely different from the rest of demonkind. If you were to kill this one you'd risk having the entire devil race coming after you, and I know for a fact that you do not want your wish to be granted before you can find Raynare.}**

'…'

She knew Sparda had a point. She hated it, especially that it came from a demon.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and her killing intent vanished causing the others to sigh in relief.

"Sorry… I just have bad experiences with all things demonic."

"I-it's all right Seras, I understand."

Rias then proceeded to explain to her about the 3 Biblical: The angels, fallen angels, and devils; the 3-way conflict, and the basic information about each race along with how the devils have been increasing their population with something called 'Evil Pieces.' She was a bit ticked off when she learned that the entirety of Kuoh town is apparently her 'territory' though Sparda quickly calmed her down.

Seras digested all the info.

"… So you're all devils."

It wasn't a question however Rias answered nonetheless.

"Yes."

"… So tell me are you the same as demons or what?"

"No. Demons are commonly mistaken for devils but we're not the same."

She stared at her for a minute trying to find any deceit before accepting she was telling the truth after finding none.

"Good."

Rias looked curiously at Seras wondering about her apparent experiences with demonkind.

"Anyway now that I know who and what you guys are you still haven't explained to me what exactly happened yesterday."

"Right, well you were nearly assassinated by a fallen angel."

"I know that! I want to know what happened when I passed out!"

"No need to yell. You somehow acquired a summoning seal and used it to summon me."

'Summoning seal?'

She then remembered the flyer she found and tucked away.

"Yes, though the summoning was a bit… off."

"Off how?"

"Though you summoned me and I could feel your determination I couldn't feel any desire or wish coming from you."

Rather than looking surprised Seras seemed to wince a bit like someone came close to trespassing a certain personal boundary.

"Even if it wasn't a contract I couldn't just let you bleed to death, so after I found out where you lived I teleported us there to heal you."

"I see, well thanks for telling me all this."

She began leaving for the door only for Rias to stop her.

"Wait! Do you even know why the fallen angel was after you?"

She paused and looked at her.

"I admit I'm a bit curious, however I'm not curious enough as I have something more important to do."

"Well what if this certain reason can help you with your problem."

She widened her eyes a bit before narrowing them in contemplation.

"Go on."

"The reason why you were targeted was because you have within you a Sacred Armament"

"Sacred Armament…"

'I wonder if those two have anything to do about it.'

"Allow me to explain to you." Yumi stepped up. "Sacred Armaments are artifacts of power that are bestowed upon those with human blood and grant them unique abilities."

"Just about a lot of famous figures throughout history have possessed a Sacred Armament to make a name for themselves." Akeno finished Yumi's explanation.

"So I apparently have one of those."

"Yes and we want to help you unlock it."

Seras looked a bit suspicious though she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Simply concentrate on a certain of your body and think of someone that you considered the strongest."

'The strongest huh?' She instantly thought about Sparda and Ddraig since those two were the only ones that actually looked strong in her eyes.

She didn't know why, but she raised her left arm perpendicular to her chest as if she was in a sort of prayer. However her hand was clenched in a way that it resembled like she was clawing at something. Red mist suddenly covered her left arm before dissipating revealing a crimson-scaled gauntlet with dragon tipped claws, 2 orange jewels, and a gold inscribed mark of a dragon.

She clenched and unclenched her fist inspecting every detail of the gauntlet.

"Is that it?" She simply asked out of curiosity. She didn't expect to summon it so easily since she wasn't actually trying much.

She couldn't help but note how silent it was. She looked at everyone and noticed they looked quite shock at was covering her arm.

"Ara ara, who knew our cute kouhai was so special." Akeno giggled a bit into her hand.

"Seras, the power you hold is known as Boosted Gear: The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet. It holds the spirit of the red Welsh dragon and has the ability to boost the host's power every 10 seconds."

"That's pretty cool." She was honestly amazed by Ddraig's power however she couldn't help but feel annoyed that he didn't inform her of this.

"Seras there is another reason for why I called you here."

The tone Rias used caused Seras to stare at her seriously and confusingly.

"Would you like to become my servant?"

"Servant?"

"Being a High-class devil means that I've been given special pieces that allow me to reincarnate other beings into devils themselves as servants." She gave her a smile of affection. "You wouldn't have to be alone anymore and you can have a family."

Seras instantly stiffened hearing this. A part of her wanted to rip Rias' tongue out for uttering that, yet she managed to suppress it as she knew Rias didn't mean to hurt her like that. She took a deep breath before giving out her answer.

"I'm sorry but no."

Rias didn't look surprised, in fact she sort of expected it, but she couldn't help but curious about her reason(s).

"It's all right, but would you mind telling me why?"

"Why?" She contemplated on whether to tell them her reasons until she decided why not. They weren't close to her or anything so they wouldn't care either way. "The first reason is that I do not want to lose my humanity, the last good thing I have left in my life." The others looked a bit unsettled when she said that last part. "And second, if I became your servant than my wish would become harder to obtain."

"Your wish?"

She nodded before continuing to speak. "My wish is to die alone and be completely forgotten."

…

…

…

[WHAT?!]

* * *

Seras was currently walking home and was feeling quite annoyed.

 **(Well you shouldn't have told them what your wish is)**

'They're devils. How was I supposed to know she'd be that caring?'

 **{She's a Gremory; they are the most kind out of all the devil clans and even by a supernatural being's standards}**

'So why didn't you warn me?'

 **{Because someone needs to rid you of that selfish wish}**

'Selfish? How is wanting my death selfish?'

 **{There are those that care and even love you; it will break their hearts if you were to die}**

She stopped walking and her face gained an expression of melancholy.

'Those that once cared for me, all left me in my time of need, and Raynare…" Her gaze softened. 'In the end whether she wants to or not she will abandon me like the others.'

Sparda winced feeling the pain she was feeling and even Ddraig felt sorry for her.

Thanks to her saying what her wish is Rias is now adamant on stopping it from coming true. It bothered her more than she thought yet she didn't know why.

"Hawaau!"

Hearing something, Seras looked behind her. With her arms wide open and her face on the ground was a Sister.

"Are you okay?"

She approached the Sister and gave her a hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice she was quite young. Probably as old as she is or even younger.

Lifting her up a strong breeze suddenly appeared and blew away the Sister's veil. Long blonde hair, which was hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders, sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Her face was that of pure innocence with green eyes that could suck people in.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks at her with a worried expression.

She realized she had been staring at her for too long.

"Sorry I just got lost in thought."

Somehow the veil ended floating right at her face.

The Sister couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"So what's a nun like you doing in a place like this?" She asked with slight amusement as she peeled the veil of her face before handing it back to her.

"I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed her head.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She widened her eyes at that.

'How was I-?"

Sparda knew the answer to that but also knew if he were to say it than Seras would mostly likely try to end her life more quickly, whether she saw Raynare again or not.

"There's only one church in this town that I know of. I can take you there if you want?"

"R-really?! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiled at her with tears flowing from her eyes.

Seras than noticed a cross hanging from the Sister's neck. It was quite large and appeared to be made of silver and the bottom seemed to be sharp. For a moment she felt a wave of recognition before it vanished.

 **{It can't be…}**

 **(Is that…)**

It appeared that the two spirits in her head recognized the cross but didn't say anything further.

The two walked towards the church.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

They heard the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

It seemed he tripped though his mother was there to comfort him. She felt bitter watching that.

"Hey."

The Sister went towards the boy who was sitting down and crying with Seras close behind.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment a green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee. Soon the boy's injury started to disappear.

Sacred Armament.

She didn't think she'd find another one so soon.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at her.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after she translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looked a bit sad, even though she's smiling. A dark past that's for sure.

"Come on let's go." She said kindly.

The two continued onward and managed to make it without any further interruptions.

"This it?"

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

The Sister sighs in relief.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

She tried to leave, only for the Sister's words to stop her.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

She thinks about it, however something about the church just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do."

"…But…"

She's troubled. She probably wanted to make some tea for her to show her gratitude.

"My name is Seras Alighieri . Though just call me Seras. What's your name?"

When she gave her name, she responded with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Seras, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

She left the place after waving towards her. She watched her until she was out of her sight. Neither of the two noticed a small bat hanging on the tree watching them with intelligent red eyes…

* * *

 **"So this is where you were hiding."**

Watching from the bat's eyes was some sort of entity that was being hidden from the shadows. Nothing was shown except for his large height and his glowing yellow eyes.

 **"To think you would be so weak as to deny your true self."** He chuckled a bit. **"But soon little one, you will join our ranks where you truly belong, in fact…"**

He waved the image away only to replace it with another. This one showed Dohnaseek brutally stabbing and slashing a tied up Raynare, and all she could was scream and cry.

 **"That day is coming soon…"**

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the 3rd chapter. We get to learn more about Seras and she has now met our favourite nun.

Anyway the character Seras is actually a combination of different characters from different fictional works in terms of personality, history, desires, lineage, and/or powers:

Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night), Jack the Ripper (Fate Apocrypha), Kratos (God of War), Hitoshura (Megami Tensei), Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno), Rin Okumara (Blue Exorcist), Alucard (Hellsing Ultimate), and Ryner Lute (Legend of the Legendary Heroes)

Till next time!


	5. Sadness of the Nun & Orphan

Chapter 4: Sadness of the Nun & Orphan

Inside the abandoned church was a tied up Raynare, covered in scars and bruises. She had been tortured for 2 days straight and had no food or water.

"You know if you had simply done your job than none of this would have happened." Dohnaseek said condescendingly.

"…" She was silent, her throat too hoarse from all the screaming.

"What? Nothing to say?" He asked mockingly. "Such a shame really for a child of a Cadre to fall so low like this."

"Must you continue on with your drablle?"

Near the door was the old priest staring at Dohnaseek in amusement.

"Since you're here I should assume that the ritual is all set?"

"Yes, the Artifact Devourer has been set. Now all we need is for Freed to bring back the nun."

The Priest than looked at Raynare.

"So the little banshee finally stopped screaming."

"Yes. A bit disappointing since I wanted to hear more."

Dohnaseek then left the room to attend to other affairs leaving the old priest and Raynare alone.

"Hmph." Making sure Dohnaseek was truly gone he let out a bit of his aura causing Raynare to look at him wide eyed.

"Devil…"

He looked angry and slapped her.

"Do not compare me to those weak imitations."

She looked confused at first but then realization came and then fear.

"… Demon."

"There we go!" He said cheerfully before resuming a more serious tone.

"For countless years my masters have been sending their servants after the young Alighieri in hopes that she would join us. However…"

His face gained a look of annoyance.

"No matter how many times they have tried to kill her, no matter how many time they've tortured and raped her, she never accepted her demon blood."

She looked at him in horror.

"My masters thought that the abandonment of the Scapegoat and the betrayal of she who carries the Morning Star would be the key, but no…" He placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look at his demonic red eyes. "The key for her to embrace her demon blood is you. You should feel honoured."

He let go of her and left while laughing, leaving Raynare to wallow in her despair knowing she was about to bring Seras' soul into the path of damnation…

* * *

It was late at night when Seras decided to take a breath of fresh air to calm her nerves. She was annoyed at how Rias wouldn't leave her alone and was even more annoyed at how she couldn't get any leads on Raynare.

'Perhaps she's in the church… Wait if that's so than they wouldn't have had a nun transfer to there… unless they're very stupid.'

She was getting frustrated with this.

CRASH

Hearing a crashing sound, Seras decided to check it out. The sound led her to some random house that didn't seem out of ordinary, if it weren't for all the crashing, breaking and gunshot sound coming from it.

'What the hell?'

She quickly headed to the entrance only to be halted by a barrier. At first it would seem that the barrier would not let her pass, until her body emitted a blackish crimson aura, without her even knowing, that broke through barrier long enough for her to get in.

Blood.

That was the first thing she smelled even if she couldn't see anything.

'Someone was killed.'

More gunshots could be heard alone with a cry of pain coming from the living room. She quietly made her way to the corner and peaked into the living room. What she saw was a badly injured Koneko who was bleeding from multiple wounds from her body, along with a young white-haired exorcist with a blood-crazed smile who was practically dancing circles around Koneko, all the while shooting and slashing at her.

"Looks like there's no fight in you left shitty Devil!"

"I…can… still… fight... you bastard!" Koneko breathed out.

His only response was to giggle and vanished in a burst of surprising speed for a human. With a downward slash with his light sword he created a large bloody gash across her torso, while also cutting her clothes off her, causing her to cry out in pain.

Seras was just about to go over there and help her until the next words that came out of the exorcist's mouth stopped her cold.

"Shhh. It's alright little devil-chan. No need to cry like a little bitch. I'll make you feel all better."

Koneko looked confused at first but that confusion quickly turned to pure terror as he started unbuttoning his pants.

"No… Stop! Get away!"

She crawled as far away as possible only for him to slap her across the face and pulled her back to him by the hair.

"Now don't be like that devil-chan. I'm about to give a ~wonderful~ gift!"

"P-please… don't…"

He pulled his pants down revealing his unholy glory to Koneko who could only flinch in fright and disgust.

He slowly rubbed it against her womanhood causing her eyes to widen and for her to struggle more.

'I don't want this! Please! Somebody! Save me!'

Just as he was about to rape her he was pulled violently off and thrown into the wall with enough force to knock out any normal human being.

Koneko looked up to see a furious-looking Seras standing protectively in front of her.

"… Seras-senpai, thank you." She cried tears of relief.

Seras turned and was about to say something until a blade stabbed through her heart from behind.

"SERAS-SENPAI!"

The blade retracted causing her body to collapse onto the ground.

"Ha! That'll teach that bitch not to interrupt my fun!"

He took a good look at the corpse and smiled perversely.

"You know after I'm done with devil-chan maybe I can have some fun with your sinful body."

Koneko's fear & horror quickly turned to unbridled rage hearing what Freed said. She lunged at him only for him to smack her to the ground.

"Just stay down and take it like the bitch you are!"

The two were currently unaware of Seras getting off the ground glaring at Freed hatefully.

She unsheathed her knives and stabbed him in a certain spot on his back, a spot that allowed her to stab his heart while sever his spine at the same time.

Freed simply turned his head towards her head in shock.

"Wha-!" He was cut off as she dug the blade deeper causing him to cough out blood.

She retracted the blade causing Freed to collapse on the ground dead.

She stared at the corpse emotionlessly for a sec before turning her gaze to Koneko. Her gaze soften seeing Koneko's state.

"Are you-?"

She was interrupted when Koneko lunged herself into Seras' chest hugging her tightly. Though no sound was made Seras could feel her body shivering as well as her shirt dampening from the shed tears. All she could do was hug her back.

"…Why? W-why did you… save me?"

She knew the answer as she had heard Seras state what her wish is. Though what Seras said ended up surprising her.

"I can't let someone innocent like you, suffer the same fate I did a long time ago."

Koneko looked at Seras' face in surprise only to see her give a sad smile.

"Seras… you-?"

"Father Freed, are you alright? I heard-"

Asia suddenly appeared interrupting Koneko. She trailed off when she saw Freed's body. She gasped and covered her mouth in horror. However when she took look to her right she actually let out a scream of horror. Curious Seras turned to where she was looking only to see an upside down corpse hanged on the wall by nails.

'How in the hell did I not notice that?'

"Asia what are you doing here?"

Asia snapped out of it and finally noticed Seras comforting a traumatized Koneko.

"Seras what happened here?"

"Your priest apparently came here to murder a devil's client just for the hell of it, and then he tried to rape said devil."

Asia stunned hearing this noticed how Koneko was naked and still bleeding from multiple scars. Asia quickly came over to them and started healing her with her Sacred Armament. Koneko was deeply surprised by this.

"Why…?"

"No one deserves to go through that."

Hearing Asia's answer caused Seras' melancholic smile to return. Koneko noticed this and she didn't like it, not one little bit. However before anything can be said a bright red light suddenly appeared blinding everyone for a moment. Dying down it showed Rias, Akeno and Yumi ready for whatever conflict they initially came to confront.

"Koneko! Thank the Maou you're okay!"

Rias quickly ran over to Koneko and hugged her tightly.

The 3 noticed all the blood along with the corpses.

"Oh my, seems like quite a mess was made here." Akeno pointed out.

"We were too late however it seems Seras was able to put down the killer." Yumi looked at the body of the priest named Freed with distaste.

"Seras what happened here?"

Seras looked at her for a moment before answering.

"The priest killed Koneko's client. He then tried to rape Koneko."

Koneko squirmed a bit hearing Seras mention that part.

"WHAT?!"

There was so much rage in that voice that Seras half expected the room to spontaneously combust. Yumi and Akeno also showed expressions of deep rage.

"Buchou, it's ok, Seras saved me in time."

Rias and the others calmed a bit hearing that however they were still understandably pissed.

"He's very lucky that he's dead. Otherwise I would've taken my sweet time with him."

Lightning sparkled in Akeno's hand to emphasize her point.

"How could someone so despicable even exist?" Yumi spat angrily.

"Buchou, everyone, it's alright. He's dead now. He can't harm anyone anymore."

Rias only proceeded to hug Koneko tighter.

An ugly feeling welled up in Seras' heart seeing that display of love and affection.

Rias turned her head to give Seras a grateful look, tears in her eyes.

"Seras, thank you so much! I'll never forget this deed you have done for us."

Seras simply stared at her with an unreadable expression before looking away.

"It was nothing."

Koneko gave her an accusing look and was just about to say something until Akeno interrupted.

"Buchou, I can sense fallen angels on their way here."

Rias frowned hearing that.

"Prepare the teleportation circle. We need to get out of here or else we'd be put in a disadvantage."

Everyone was getting to leave until Koneko realized.

"Buchou what about Seras?"

Realizing the problem Rias didn't know what to do about it as she could only teleport those from her peerage. Before she could say anything Seras walked forward and rubbed Koneko's head, surprising everyone.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not ready ready to die just yet."

This didn't exactly calm her however before she can voice her protests Seras walked over to Asia, picking her up bridle style causing her to squeak in embarrassment, and quickly ran toward the exist in a burst of surprising speed.

"The magic circle is ready everyone!"

Rias was conflicted on what to do though she realized that even if they catch her they still won't be of any help for her.

"All right let's go everyone."

* * *

"Phew. We made it."

Seras was panting a bit from the long run. Who knew her house was so far away from their previous location.

"Umm… Seras. You can put me down now."

She then realized that she was still carrying Asia who's face was now as red as Rias' hair.

"Sorry about that."

She chuckled seeing Asia's flustered expression. Seems that she found a new target for her teasing.

"It's late right now. Feel free to use the extra room this house has."

"Thank you."

Asia replied before heading upstairs. She paused and turn to look at Seras.

"Seras why…?"

She couldn't voice her entire question as she didn't know what Seras' intentions in bringing her here were. However Seras understood the question.

"I couldn't just leave an innocent and kind girl alone with a bunch of sadistic murderers."

Asia blushed when Seras called her innocent and kind. Though now she was worried for Seras' safety.

Sensing Asia's concern Seras waved it off.

"Don't worry; it's not my time to die just yet. I need to find someone important to me and I need to make sure that you're safe from harm."

Asia felt touched by her kindness. Other than that one fallen angel woman everyone else either treated her badly, took advantage of, or just downright ignore her existence. However here was someone that she met only once, risking her life and treating her like a long-time friend.

"Thank you Seras."

She bowed her head to her. Just as Asia turned around to go Seras caught sight of a single tear.

 **(She's just like you)**

'… She's not broken… She's not a monster… So don't you DARE say she's like me.'

Again all Sparda and Ddraig could do was feel pity for her.

* * *

"So is this really the first time you ever seen a burger?"

When morning came she decided to take Asia out, to get her more use to the outside world since it was quite obvious she led a sheltered life. She found it quite amusing when Asia tried to order her own food despite the fact that no one can speak or understand Italian. She decided that the poor little nun had enough and decided to order their meals herself.

"…Yes." She said embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first to be so sheltered and you won't be the last… Plus I'm pretty sure there are worse out there."

* * *

A certain damper suddenly sneezed out of nowhere.

* * *

Asia took a bite out of her food and gained look of surprise.

"It's delicious!"

She chuckled seeing her expression and continued eating her own meal.

* * *

The two ended up going to the arcade where Seras taught Asia how to play many of the games there, though she didn't win any one of them.

Seras then noticed Asia standing in front of a crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

She tries to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When she looked inside there was a doll of "Rache-kun" inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. This character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I'll get it for you."

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's fine, I'll get it."

She put the coin in to get started. It took her 3 tries but she manage to get it.

"For you m'lady."

She blushed a bit at the 'm'lady' part however it was over-rided with happiness as she hugged the doll tightly to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Seras. I will take care of this doll."

"If a doll like that makes you happy, then I can get you more next time."

She shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll."

Her words… something about them struck a chord in her heart.

"Come on. There's still plenty of things to do."

* * *

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

They were walking on the street laughing with joy.

It was already evening. She ended up skipping school today and had fun till dusk. Oh she just knew Sona was gonna make her regret it at some point, hell she barely got away with not wearing the school uniform.

"Hey Asia?" Asia looked at her in curiosity. "That power you used on the boy when we first met… That was a Sacred Armament wasn't it."

Asia's expression gets cloudy.

She knew that she was opening a can of worms however she wanted to find out why Asia is so sad… and to prevent her from becoming a monster like her.

"Yes."

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Armament."

She summoned the Boosted Gear.

"You also have a Sacred Armament? I didn't realize it at all."

"In all honesty despite its abilities I think yours is just as amazing. I mean it's not every day that you have something that can heal just about anything."

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

Seras widened her eyes and quickly brought Asia into her arms comforting her as much as possible.

'So it's just as bad as I thought.'

They stay like that for a while before Asia stopped crying and decided to tell her story about the "Holy Maiden."

 _In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents._

 _She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans._

 _The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8._

 _She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance._

 _From there on, her life changed._

 _The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power._

 _She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection._

 _Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden"._

 _Even without her approval._

 _She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people._

 _She instead was happy that her power was of use._

 _The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God._

 _But she was a bit lonely._

 _She didn't have any friends she could open up to._

 _Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend._

 _She understood why._

 _She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular._

 _They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans._

 _But one day, it changed._

 _By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it._

 _A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it._

 _She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured._

 _It was her kindness that made her take such an action._

 _But that changed her life forever._

 _One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church._

 _The ministers of the Church were shocked about it._

 _"A power that can heal Devils!?"_

 _"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"_

 _"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"_

 _Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal._

 _But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils._

 _Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past._

 _The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch"._

 _So the people saw her as a heretic._

 _"Damn witch that heals Devils!"_

 _The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her._

 _She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up._

 _In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels._

 _But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God._

 _Even so, the girl was abandoned._

 _God didn't save her._

 _What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her._

 _There was no one who cared about her._

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even buy something for myself."

Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

'… So it's just like I thought… Earth is just another form of Hell.'

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…"

She is full of tears.

"I'm a bit hurt Asia."

"Eh?"

Asia looked at her in confusion & a little bit of worry.

"Here you are saying you want a friend, and yet here I am giving you the time of your life. Aren't I your friend?"

Asia looked deeply shocked by what I said.

"You consider us as friends?"

Her eyes were full of hope.

"Of course silly."

She once again bursted into tears only this time they were tears of joy. Seras held her tightly once again. She could repeatedly hear Asia saying 'thank you' over and over again. Eventually Asia calmed and the two rested for quite sometime simply enjoying each other's company.

"Seras… why are you always sad?"

Seras was caught off guard by the question and stared at Asia who looked at her in sadness, however it was one for her rather than herself.

She bit the bottom of her lip thinking hard about what Asia asked.

'She's… a lot more observant than I thought.'

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-!"

She stopped Asia from saying anymore.

"Don't worry. You told me your story despite only knowing me for a day; it's only fair that I return the favour."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started her tale.

 _A little girl who was buried alive by the ashes of the dead._

 _She escaped their clutches yet was forever marked by it._

 _Flesh & hair whiter than snow; people called her the orphan ghost._

 _Possessing speed & strength far greater than that of men._

 _Possessing power that can only be described as supernatural._

 _And yet because of this… humans call her a monster, a demon._

 _Demons saw her as their plaything._

 _Forever scorned and forever hunted._

 _Constantly trying to prove herself that she is human… that she is not the same as the monsters that hunt her._

 _Salvation came to her._

 _Though it was only a lie._

 _Abandoned, lied to, she could not take it._

 _She finally stopped running._

 _She picked up blades and she killed._

 _Over and over and over again until she and her blades were bathed in the blood of the innocent and guilty and yet…_

 _She had one light of hope._

 _She was still human._

Seras finished her tale.

Asia looked at her, small tears dripping in her eyes before she hugged her. However this was not a hug seeking comfort, it was one meant to comfort someone else.

"Why do you cry for me?" She asked genuinely confused.

"B-because you don't… have to be alone anymore."

Her eyes widened. This… was not what she expected.

"Asia… please don't make promises you can't keep."

Asia was about to protest until Seras sensed something off.

"Well wasn't that a touching scene. So touching that I just want to barf."

Seras instantly got in front of Asia protectively, unsheathing her knives, glaring at Dohnaseek and the two fallen angel women.

"You know I've been looking, for you asshole."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes… I want to know what happened to Raynare."

"Hah you actually cared about the little bitch?! Well since I'm a generous host I'll tell you."

His grin turned outright sadistic.

"For the act of disobeying orders we had no choice but to discipline her. I must say her screams were quite delightful, especially when we gave Freed his turn. I never thought the bitch could moan like that."

Kalawarner & Mittlet looked at Dohnaseek in disgust; Seras meanwhile had no emotion shown in her face.

"What's the matter? Are you going to cr-!"

He couldn't finish as Seras threw her knife at his throat, causing him to choke and spit out blood.

The fallen angel women were shock at the speed she threw the knife, but they quickly shook it off, summoned light spears and started attacking her.

Dohnaseek meanwhile had managed pry the knife out of his throat. He looked closely and noticed that bits of his flesh were stacked to the blade somehow. Without warning, all the flesh & blood was absorbed into the blade. He heard crunching noises coming from the blade before it let out an honest-to-god BURP. He would have examined more closely if he weren't trying to keep the blood from flowing out of his neck. Plus there was the fact that the blade didn't like him and was SOMEHOW eating his hand which forced him let go.

Meanwhile Seras was forced on the defensive as she only had one knife. However it didn't seem like she was tiring at all unlike the fallen angel women. She easily blocked all their light spears with her knife; somehow every time one of them broke off to go after the nun Seras will just suddenly appear in front of the attacker and almost kill her, which made them realized something… she was holding back. Under different circumstances their arrogance would have reared up their ugly heads however the torture of their best friend put them in too much of a sour mood to even really care about it. Seras managed to block an overhead strike from Mittlet while at the same time kicking another light spear from Kalawarner away from her. Deciding to go a little bit on the offensive she threw a punch at Mittlet's gut, causing her to cough out spit and being sent flying to the fountain in a much similar way to what she did to Dohnaseek during their first meeting. With Mittlet down and Dohnaseek still trying to heal his wound there was only Kalawarner left standing who was now still and looking for any weak spots in Seras' stance.

"Asia."

Asia looked at Seras questionably.

"I want you to run back to my house as fast as you can, and don't look back."

"W-what?! I can't leave you-!"

"Trust me, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

"But…"

She looked at Asia and gave her a smile.

"Like I said it's not my time to die just yet."

Asia, with A LOT of reluctance, finally turned and ran as fast as possible.

She once again turned her attention to Kalawarner who was looking at her a bit curiously.

"Before we continue this, can I ask you something?"

Seras merely rose an eyebrow but nodded all the same.

"Why are you so interested in finding Raynare? From what I know you two didn't actually hang out that long."

She simply gave her an odd look before answering.

"Even if we hadn't known each other for long, and have kept secrets from each other… she is still my friend and until the day comes where she will discard me like everyone else, I will stand by her side till the bitter end. Besides…"

She held up her fist and slowly opened it showing Kalawarner Raynare's golden locket.

"I have to return something precious back to Raynare."

Kalawarner looked surprised by her answer only to smile despite the situation.

"What are we going to do big sis?"

Mittlet crawled out of the rubble and had a noticeable limp to her walk.

"I… don't know anymore."

It was obvious the two no longer had the will to fight after hearing Seras' answer. Seras sheathed her knife before reclaiming the one Dohnaseek tossed away. She knew the fight has ended.

"Well isn't this touching?"

Startled all 3 turned to the direction of the voice. What they saw was the old priest holding onto an unconscious Asia.

"ASIA!"

She quickly unsheathed her blades and ran over to them, intending to get Asia out of his grasp while also hopefully slice his neck.

He merely dodged before backhanding her to a nearby tree.

'Dammit! How the hell is he so strong!'

"Kalawarner, Mittlet, we're leaving' Grab the deadweight."

Kalawarner flew next to him while Mittlet went to pick up Dohnaseek, who was unconscious from the blood loss.

"Don't you dare!"

But it was too late as they teleported away.

Seras could only stand there stunned, before she collapsed to the ground as if whatever strings were holding her were.

"Dammit… Dammit… Dammit. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

With each word spoken she slammed her fist into the ground till there was a hole on the ground and her fist was a bloody mess. She widened her eyes when she saw her hand healing itself instantly. She sat on the ground stunned.

"What's happening to me?"

 **(You know why)**

Sparda was glaring at Ddraig though he did nothing.

Seras simply sat there a look of near emptiness in her face.

"I'm running out of time"

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the 4th chapter. Here we get to see a tiny bit of Seras' past and once again the "priest" outmatches her.

And it seems something is changing Seras... something she doesn't want.


	6. Demon Heart

Chapter 5: Demon Heart

 **{Are you sure you should be doing this Seras?}**

Seras was sheathing 6 blades (all them being demonic like her first 2), getting ready to go out and save her 2 precious people.

'I'm sure.'

She took a final look at her house. In all honesty if she hadn't found this house when she was little she would have died by the hands of demons a long time ago. Apparently the house was built on spiritual ground that prevented lesser demons from getting close. Though apparently it did nothing to stop devils from entering. However this was the closest thing she had to an actual home.

'Besides my time is already coming.'

On that depressing note she closed the door.

* * *

It was already night by the time Seras arrived to the supposed abandoned church. Her Boosted Gear was out, she had two unsheathed knives, two strapped to her hips, and the last two inside her hoodie.

 **(BOOST)**

Since her walk she's been boosting her power and strength and has managed to accumulate 12 boosts. The reason she has done that was that she could better prepare to face the fallen angels and the stray priest. Plus in-case her boosts were disrupted in battle she'd still have plenty of power from the previous boosts.

"You two can come out now. I know you're there."

Yumi and Koneko came out of the bushes. Seras noted that Yumi's sword was demonic like her knives and yet it felt like it was… lacking something for lack of better words.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Eh heh, about that…" Yumi was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"… Buchou found out what you were about to do… She wanted us to stop you." Koneko replied.

Seras' eyes narrowed at that.

"No one will stop me from saving my friends… and nothing will stop me from dying tonight."

"…What?"

Hearing that last part Yumi and Koneko took battle stances ready to subdue her. Seras got ready to defend herself, until they heard loud explosions and gunshots coming from the church.

"What the-?"

Before anymore could be said Seras quickly used the confusion to run quickly into the church.

"Seras wait!"

Yumi and Koneko quickly ran to catch up with her, afraid of what she was planning to do to herself…

* * *

 _40 minutes ago…_

"…Amen."

Asia opened her eyes, finishing her prayers.

She had been praying for some time, ever since she was forcibly brought back to the church. She had been praying that she would make it out alive not for herself or for her own desire to live but for Seras, wanting to keep her promise that she will stick by Seras' side. She wanted Seras to be free from her loneliness and pain. Yet she could do nothing for her first friend.

 _Creeeaaaaaaak_

Hearing the wooden door open Asia was stricken with fear thinking it was time for the ritual.

"Asia! Are you alright?"

Asia was surprised by the question and was even more so when she saw who entered her room… A battered blood covered Raynare breathing heavily.

"Raynare-sama!"

"Hush! No one knows I'm here."

Raynare quickly started undoing the chain attaching Asia's leg to the wall.

"Come on let's go."

"Wait! Raynare-sama you're still hurt!"

"Not enough time. We need to get out before Seras comes here to rescue."

"Eh?! You mean Seras is coming here?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

Asia decided to keep quiet for the rest of the walk. The two ended up at the sacrificial chamber. There was large cross near the end of the room; at the centre of the cross was a large green spherical stone.

"Artifact Devourer…" Raynare whispered seeing the green orb.

Right now there were a couple of robed stray exorcists guarding the cross.

Raynare looked around the area trying to find any fallen angel guards and nodded in satisfaction when finding non. She unfurled her wings, which were strangely enough the only things unharmed from the rest of the body, and released some sort of purple mist that enveloped everyone except her and Asia. Just about every stray exorcist was seemingly knocked out, however when Asia took a good look she noticed that they were in fact still awake however they seemed to have a certain look that was best described as… retarded.

"Stay here."

Raynare flew towards the cross and started prying the Artifact Devourer from it.

"Got it." She said holding the orb in her hand.

She flew back to Asia, the two getting ready to leave.

"And just where do you two think are going?"

The two froze, terror filling their entire bodies. They both turned slowly expecting to see another group of Fallen Angels and stray exorcists. What they saw was 10 times worse. An army of demons in all shapes and sizes: Hellhounds, centipede/crocodile hybrids, large insects, zombified versions of the stray exorcists, and things that look like they came straight out of Cthulhu mythos. All their eyes glowing with nothing but hate and bloodlust and standing in front of them all was Dohnaseek.

"You… What have you done?"

"What? You like our new servants?" Dohnaseek gestured to all the demons who growled in impatience wanting to tear the two women apart. "I figured we needed better guards so our dear priest decided to get an old summoning book and well…" He gestured to the demonic horde who were all fidgeting.

"Don't you know the consequence of summoning DEMONS of all things?! The likeliness of them tearing you apart is just as high as them tearing us apart!"

"Well that's why I have this."

He raised the palm of his hand, showing a summoning star that was seemingly drawn by blood.

"Even if they betray me this mark will prevent them from so much as touching me. Besides…" He snapped his fingers and strange markings appeared on their necks causing the demons to growl in indignation. "…these will make sure they will not go out of line."

'Goddamn it, what do I do?!'

She tried thinking of a way out though it seemed like their weren't any. They were truly stuck between a rock and a sharp place. Still looking for a way out her eyes landed on the stray exorcists that were still stoned.

'That could work, but if I do this I'll end up wasting all my energy…'

She turned to look at Asia who was shivering in fright.

"Asia when I say run, run away as fast as possible and don't look back."

"Eh?! Raynare-sama…"

Before she could say anymore Raynare gave her a hard look that told her not to argue.

'Alright here we go.'

Using all her reserves she reached out to all the Stray Exorcists.

'ATTACK!'

"Asia run!"

Sending out two different commands one at Asia and the other at the start exorcists, chaos ensued as they started attacking the surprised demons and Dohnaseek while Asia ran from all of it as fast as possible.

"Ignore them! Go after the-AHH!"

He was interrupted when a stray bullet, by sheer luck, hit his hand that had the mark that protected him from the demons. With the mark out of the way nothing protected him from all the collateral damage the demons were causing, although even with the mark with all bullets flying and the explosions caused by the grenades it wouldn't have made that much of a difference. Also with all roaring and screaming he couldn't usher out an order.

Raynare meanwhile was laying on the ground breathing heavily and was barely conscious. Yet she couldn't help but smirk at all the disaster she caused for Dohnaseek and his plans.

"You bitch!"

That was the last thing she heard before a light spear was plunged into her chest. Blood was seeping out, her life being drained away.

'It's a good thing I gave Asia that Sacred Armament before she ran off.'

She smiled bitterly thinking about Seras.

'I'm sorry Seras… Looks like we won't be hanging out anymore…'

Everything faded to black…

* * *

"Geez why the hell did we get stuck with guard duty?!"

Mittlet and Kalawarner were outside both sitting on a tree branch. Kalawarner looked bored while Mittlet looked irritated.

"Oh put a lid on it. Just be glad we're doing this instead of facing punishment for sparing her."

The two were lucky that Dohnaseek was too busy stemming the blood from his wound to actually notice them deciding to let Seras go. Otherwise he would have lashed out on them like he did with Raynare.

Thinking about Raynare the two's moods lowered even further.

"You don't think…"

"No, he wouldn't kill her. He's not suicidal."

Though when thinking about what he did to Raynare they had no doubt that when her mother finds out Dohnaseek would be lucky if he had any bones left unbroken.

A red glowing circle appeared on the ground causing the two to be instantly on guard. Stepping out of the circle was Rias and Akeno.

"So we're here." Rias stated.

"Just what the hell are two devils doing here of all places?"

"Ara ara, isn't it a bit pass your bedtime?"

Rather than answer Mittlet's question Akeno decided to mock her.

Kalawarner had to restrain a struggling Mittlet from trying to murder the two devils.

"Le me go big sis! I'm gonna strangle that big-boobed whore with my bare hands!"

Rather than being offended Akeno simply giggled while Rias simply looked exasperated.

"Akeno please don't insult her like that."

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

Kalawarner managed to calm Mittlet down before turning her attention back to Rias and Akeno.

"Just what's a devil heiress and her servant doing out here?"

Rias stepped forward.

"In all honesty we simply came here to pick up a suicidal friend of ours."

The two looked surprised by that answer.

"What are you… wait a minute, Seras is here?!"

Kalawarner turned to look back at the church with clear surprise.

"Eh? You mean that big-boobed albino that Raynare loves?"

Everyone gave her weird looks due to her odd way of describing Seras.

"What?"

Before anymore could be said some loud explosions, gunshots, yells, and inhuman roars could be heard from the church.

"What the hell?"

They could literally sense all the chaos that was happening. Even if they couldn't sense it they could tell that Seras was at the thick of it.

"Akeno let's go!"

Rias and Akeno ran towards the church, going past the Kalawarner & Mittlet.

"Should we… stop them?"

Kalawarner took a long look at the church.

"No… in fact we're going to help them. This time Dohnaseek went too far."

Mittlet nodded before the two flew off after the two devils.

* * *

 _Present…_

Seras stood stock-still staring at the massive hordes of demons standing in front of her. Though she had fought and killed demons before this was her first time facing this large amount of demons… Plus she was afraid. Ever since her first encounter with demon kind she had gained a great deal of fear of them, and it only grew when they decided to make her their personal toy. Even when she was strong enough to fight back, that fear never went away, only buried in ungodly amounts of hatred & sadness. However seeing an almost IMMEASURABLE amount of demons facing, it was enough for the fear to gain enough strength to leak out; just enough for her to be paralyzed.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Hearing a scream Seras snapped out of it and saw Asia being held captive by some lizard-like demon.

"Asia!"

That fear soon lost strength and was once again buried. Seeing one of her very few precious people in danger she did not care that she was facing her greatest fear, all she cared about right now was saving Asia.

 **(EXPLOSION!)**

All of the accumulated boosts were released enveloping her entire body, strengthening it beyond its limits.

'This power…'

For a brief moment black tiger-like marks appeared on her arms and two appeared on her cheeks; a sinister demonic aura leaked out of her body for a few seconds before it and the marks disappeared.

"All right let's do this."

As if that was the signal all the demons ran over to her intending to rip her apart. Seras met their charge with equal ferocity. Blood was spilled as Seras was slicing through them with her knives. Her path was blocked as some cockroach-like demons used their shells to block her strikes stoping her charge and rhythm. Now rather than forcing her way through she was forced to go on the defensive. Though she mostly blocked strikes she was able to slice some demons with her knives and punch others with her gauntlet. Countless bodies were scattered on the ground yet more just kept taking their place. Eventually they were able to get their hits in leaving large bleeding gashes that would have incapacitated even veteran devils, however Seras continued pulling through slicing and punching demons trying to block her way. Eventually their numbers were too much as they managed to pin her to the ground dropping her demonic blades . One of them stood menacingly near her, positioning a long bone spike near her neck, preparing to sever her head from her body.

"Go to hell." She spat some blood on her soon-to-be executioner.

The demon simply snarled before lifting its bone blade.

She looked defiantly at her killer.

Before the blade could be brought down a small fist slammed into the demon's face launching it into a nearby pillar.

Her as well as the demons were surprised by this however they were too late to regain their bearings as the demons were cut down by a pitch black blade.

Standing in front of her protectively were Koneko and Yumi facing off the demons.

"So you two decided to follow me."

"Well we couldn't very well let our friend march towards her death now can we."

Yumi said with a smile.

"Friend?"

"… Yes, friend."

Seras stood up shaking her head.

"If you guys intend to get in my way then I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"Don't worry. Considering the situation I think it'd be better if we help on this little rescue mission."

"… We won't let you do this alone."

Seras looked at them for a long moment before turning back to face the demons.

"Well I could use the help."

The two smiled at her.

The three charged at the remaining demons. This time the demons were on the defensive, facing against experienced warriors who were their betters in combat in every single way.

"Seras!"

Punching a demon's head off she turned to see the lizard demon letting her go and running away most likely smart enough to realize that it would die if it were to stay.

"Don't worry we'll handle this."

Seras nodded as she ran towards Asia. The two met and hugged each other tightly. Asia was crying tears of joy while Seras simply kept a hold on her afraid to let her go lest she was taken away from her once agin.

"Y-you came for me." Asia said.

"I'm your friend, of course I would have come for you."

Asia smiled before she frowned, remembering something.

"Seras; Raynare is still in trouble. S-she sacrificed herself to allow me to escape."

A fresh new wave of tears fell from her face.

"I'm such a coward, I left her to-!"

Seras stopped her from saying anymore.

"There was nothing you could have done. You're a healer not a fighter."

Seras stood up.

"Stay here and stay hidden. I'll get Raynare back."

"Eh?! Wait! Seras-!"

It was already too late as Seras ran off to find Raynare.

* * *

Seras was running down a corridor as fast as she could, yet the corridor just seemed to go on forever. She found it odd that she hadn't met any demons or stray exorcists though she figured that most of the demons went to the upper levels while slaughtering anyone that got in their way.

Finally she reached the end, coming across a door in front of her.

Kicking the door open Seras too a good look at her surroundings. She noticed that the ground was littered with the bodies of stray exorcists along with a very few demons.

'What the hell happened here?'

Seras knew that the only way a whole horde of demons could appear inside a church was that some idiot had to have summoned them. Judging from the leftover carnage the idiot tried to control them but failed.

She soon heard heavy breathing. Following the sound she was with the sight of a bruised and bloody Dohnaseek. She noted with satisfaction that his wings were torn off.

He finally noticed Seras. His pained face instantly changed into one of rage.

"YOU BITCH!"

He summoned a light spear and attempted to attack her.

She easily dodged the sloppy strikes.

This continued on for a while with her barely dodging and him missing all his strikes. She could EASILY put him out of his misery but she couldn't help but play around a bit.

"IF YOU HAD STAY DEAD THAN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I WOULD HAVE GAINED TWILIGHT HEALING BY NOW AND RISE TO THE RANKS OF CADRE! BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

At this point he was simply too tired to even maintain his light spear and so tried to attack her with her fist, key word 'tried'.

Feeling that she had enough fun she promptly bitch-slapped him with her gauntlet hand launching him into a wall before falling onto the ground.

She walked towards him. He shakily sat up staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I will-!"

Dohnaseek's words stopped. Seras jumped back in shock seeing a wide blade sticking out of his neck. With one slight movement his head was separated from his body. Standing behind him, blade at hand, was the old priest.

"You should have killed him from the beginning, his ranting was driving me crazy."

He stomped on the head causing it to explode in a shower of blood and gore.

"Why?"

The priest simply rose an eyebrow.

"Why join him if you were going to kill him in the end? And don't say you were after Asia's Sacred Armament; I can tell that was not what you were after."

He simply smirked.

"Well they were only a means to an end. In all honesty my real target… is you?"

"Me?"

He chuckled.

"I can tell that even though you are aware of the demon blood in your veins you are unaware of just WHOSE blood you have inside you."

"You mean Sparda's."

He smirked and gave her a patronizing look.

"Sparda was one of the most powerful of our kind however even his blood would not be enough for demons to catch your scent and attack you 24/7."

Seras looked at him stunned.

"You my dear carry the blood of a demon god in your veins."

Her face paled.

"… Demon god? Impossible, you're lying!""

Rather than answer the priest gained a thoughtful look. Suddenly a smile of pure sadism formed on his face causing Seras to back up in fear.

"You know I just remembered something. You were constantly trying to find your little fallen angel girlfriend weren't you?"

She didn't dignify him with a response.

He for some reason leaned and started searching through a pile of corpses.

Seras suddenly felt fear; fear of what he was doing yet she didn't know why.

Sparda and Ddraig were confused although after a few seconds Sparda seemed to realized what was about to happen.

 **{Seras-!}**

However Sparda never got his chance.

What the priest pulled out caused complete and utter despair to be unleashed on all of Seras' being.

Held by the head was the pale, bloodless corpse of the fallen angel Raynare.

"Well… mission accomplished! You found her."

He, with a sadistic laugh, tossed the corpse at Seras who instinctively caught it.

Seras gently put Raynare's body down. Seras just sat there staring at the corpse with a seemingly emotionless gaze. Though outside she was emotionless, inside was a completely different story.

All forms of negative emotions stirred up inside her however there were two that she felt the strongest: Hatred and Despair.

She could vaguely hear Ddraig & Sparda trying to snap her out of it, however she was too far gone to understand or even care…

 _'It is ALWAYS like this… They always leave in the end.'_

 **'Why do you delude yourself in thinking you can have friends… a family?'**

 _'It is what everyone needs… It is the only thing that keeps us sane.'_

 **'Look how that turned out. Now we are more broken than before…'**

 _'You are wrong! We still have…'_

 **'The nun is WEAK! Too fragile, and she promised she would not leave us. Look what happened.'**

 _'…'_

 **'We are also weak… Unless…'**

 _'… No.'_

 **'It is the only way.'**

 _'We can't … Our humanity…'_

 **'It was lost the second we took up blades. We can longer delude ourselves anymore.'**

 _'...I'm sorry.'_

 **'Do not worry. You will still exist, however you no longer will have any say in our way.'**

It was then that Seras' humanity was cast aside… and the demon took its place.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whew! Got a chapter done. Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. Had A LOT of load to deal with that involve going to Mexico for Christmas vacation. Hoped your Christmas was better because mine's SUCKED ASS!

Anyway yeah I basically killed off Raynare... deal with it.

Next chapter we get the end of Fallen Angel Arc and get to see some of Seras' new powers. Plus there's going to be a twist at the end that I'm pretty sure almost none of you will expect.

Anyway Merry Christmas!


	7. Despair and new Beginning

Chapter 6: Despair and new Beginning

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

Alright here's the last chapter of the Fallen Angel Arc and to answer some reviews along with one I should have answered a while back:

Echo0100: In this chapter Seras shows off a few of her natural powers along with Ddraig's own that was locked away before he ended up sealed into Boosted Gear. Before you ask no she doesn't have Unlimited Blade Works. What she has is similar, yet different as it turns more towards create rather than copy. When I said that she's a combination of multiple characters that doesn't mean she'll have ALL their powers. If you read about them you would notice that they had crappy childhood and/or had big destinies to play as either a saviour... or a destroyer. So no she won't have the Alpha Stigma.

Derek 23 : I'm not too sure if I'll end up writing a lemon as I never wrote one before. If I do end up deciding to write one it will take a while to get to that point due to Seras having internal problems to deal with.

* * *

Dark… Everything was dark. No light and no life. The worst type of hell there is and there was currently one occupant there.

 **"What has become of us, what has become of you?"**

An image appeared showing Seras kneeling at the body of Raynare.

The being stared at it with sorrowful demonic red eyes.

 **"When you come to realize who you are, it is up to you on whether you will forgive me or hate me for all eternity."**

* * *

 _I am the 1111111 of 11111_

 _Ashes are what made me… 11111 is what I crave for._

 _Forever in 11111111, never the light._

 _Forever scorned and forever hated._

 _I am the 11111 that will lash out…_

 _And bathe this world in 11111_

* * *

The priest looked at Seras curiously. He knew the death of Raynare would have been final straw, however he sort of expected a large explosion of demonic energy released and her to enter a demon form. Don't get him wrong he could clearly sense the demonic power released and flowing all over her body, however outside she was just standing there and no physical changes were happening. She still looks human.

The priest was getting impatient. He walked towards her, a blade in hand, intending to provoke some sort of reaction from her. It was a combination of pure instinct and battle experience that caused him to narrowly dodge a blade that would have sliced his head off. He watched as she slowly got back up, blue flames slowly enveloped her form while crimson fire enveloped her left arm.

'The Blue Flames of Hatred & Despair and the Crimson Inferno of Scorching Flames… This is even better than what we expected!'

Seras' appearance started to change a slight bit: Two black stripes appeared one on each cheek, her ears became pointed, her nails lengthened and sharpened to resemble more like claws, small fangs grew out, two small horns in the shape of cat ears oddly enough bursted out of her head, and finally a furry long tail appeared out of her.

Though the changes were small, when combined with her flames along with the emptiness in her now colourless eyes, it truly gave her the appearance of a demon from Hell.

The priest had to dodge to the side as a blade appeared out of nowhere and shot towards him. He watched in amazement as more blades appeared out of thin air, in all shapes & sizes, surrounding her. The priest sensed they were all demonic blades, more powerful than her knives and unlike that Gremory's knight her blades were COMPLETE.

"So I guess it's time for me to get serious as well."

With that he started to change. He became larger & bulkier, his entire body grew white fur while also gaining a shaggy beard & hair, two goat-like horns appeared out of his, two pure white wings grew out of his back, and his priest clothes were replaced by a greek-style toga. Despite his beastly appearance he didn't really resemble that of a demon. In fact his appearance was more close to that of holy then demonic. If it weren't for his glowing red eyes and his own aura he could have easily been mistaken for an angel.

 **"Now show me what you got descendent of Sparda!"**

With unblinking & dead eyes she rose her right arm, which was holding a pure black scimitar , and brought it down like an executioner. All the demonic blades as well as her flames descended on the angel-like demon.

* * *

"So this is Seras' newfound friend."

With all the demons dealt with thanks to the arrival of Rias, Akeno and the two fallen angel girls the group decided to catch up on recent events. The devil group were a bit worried on what was going on downstairs while the fallen angels simply felt like something bad had happened. Though they wanted to go to Seras, dealing with a horde of demons was extremely taxing so they had to rest for a bit. It was also at that time that Asia made herself known to the group. Hence all this leading to Rias gaining an interest on her as she wanted to know how someone managed to befriend the near anti-social/suicidal mystery known as Seras Alighieri.

"H-hai." Asia nervously answered.

This was the first time she was under the scrutinizing stare of a devil and it made her nervous.

Rias was examining Asia closely trying to find anything that would cause Seras to warm up to her. True she was quite beautiful and had this aura of innocence around her but she had a feeling that would not have been enough to get Seras to actually be friends with her. When she looked into Asia's eyes, she finally understood; there was loneliness and pain in there, nowhere near the same degree as Seras but it was there.

'Well they did say misery loves company.' Rias thought sadly.

"Well enough of that. I think everyone's rested, so we should go find Seras as soon as possible."

"""Hai Buchou."""

The fallen angels nodded in agreement. While Asia looked happy that they were finally going to help Seras.

Before they could do anything, the ground shook violently to the point that some supports collapsed and causing everyone to take flight with Rias carrying Asia.

Bursting out of the ground quite violently was a large angelic beast-like demon and a humanlike figure wreathed in flames & steel. The figure of flames & steel sent blades wreathed in fire at the demon. Rather than block he managed to dodge the blades with surprising speed for someone his side.

'Better be careful of those flames. If I get too much on me I'm done for."

Although the problem with this was that since Seras was covered in blue & crimson flames he couldn't land any hits on her without having contact with her flames, and despite being a greater demon he had only one long range attack that involved his feathers and it was next to worthless.

'Guess I have no choice. Just hope my Master is in a merciful mood and decides to bring me back to life.' The last part was merely wishful thinking.

He dodged a swing from a black scimitar, apparently she decided to stop tossing fire & swords and decided to actually fight.

He retaliated by slicing her torso with his claws. He was a bit surprised when he heard loud screeching like he was dragging his claws through metal rather than flesh. She backed up to put some space between them. Her wounds instantly healed and she was once again went to slice him to bits. The devils and fallen angels could only watch in awe seeing the viscous and bloody fight between two greater demons, the two were equally matched however it was clear that the one wreathed in flames was winning. True the blows from the angel-like demon were far stronger & vicious than her's as the blows actually caused bones to break and large pieces of flesh being ripped off, however all wounds were healed in a matter of seconds. She did not tire in the slightest and continued to slash at him with ferocity that did not match her eyes.

'Damn I guess I picked a suicide fight.'

Just about ever time he clawed and punched her, the flames would detach and cling to his body. The blue flames spread faster while the crimson flames burned more. The longer they fought the more the flames spread and got bigger.

The priest was getting tired and the flames were eating away at him. He flew a good distance back and shot demonic-enhanced feather at her however her flames burned them to ashes like he predicted. The flames on her back grew and expanded to resemble wings. With a beat of her wings she was already up in the air. The battle became aerial as the two slammed their bodies against each other creating a large shockwave. They kept slamming against each other with bone crunching force with the occasional punch & slice. Eventually the priest was faltering which gave Seras an opening. She cut his arm off causing him to roar in pain before grabbing his horn and throwing him into the ground. Flying down with extreme force she slammed into his gut causing him to spit out blood and causing the ground under him to collapse, sending them both back underground.

Clouds of dust covered her vision though with one swipe of her blade, the dust dispelled. What she saw was the battered & burning body of the priest who was slowly disintegrating.

He lifted his head a bit from the ground, stared at her for a moment, before chuckling and grinning at her.

 **"Welcome to the family, young demon."**

She created a large scythe made out of bone and brought it down on the demon's head dragging it down further and completely cutting him in half. The body exploded in blue & crimson flames not even leaving ashes. She turned her back on the spot not even noticing a small white orb floating a bit before entering Seras' body.

She walked until she came across Raynare's corpse. Her flames & Boosted Gear dispelled leaving only her demonic features and flame wings. She kneeled down staring at the body with an emotionless gaze. She picked up the body bridle-style and flew back up, ascending like some Hell angel…

* * *

Seras stared at the stunned group of devils & fallen angels. The group couldn't believe that the flame-wreathed greater demon was actually Seras. She just stared at the shocked group for a moment before taking a few steps forward and gently laid Raynare down on the ground. Taking something out of her pocket she gently laid it on Raynare's heart before walking towards the group.

The two fallen angels snapped out of their funk first.

""Raynare!""

The two ran past Seras to check on Raynare.

She ignored everything & everyone, not even caring about the worried looks from the devils or the cries of despair from Mittlet. She just continued walking forward not really knowing where she was going.

"Seras!"

Someone yelled out her name however she continued walking forward, until someone placed a hand on her shoulder stopping.

She turned her head slightly to look into the eyes of a concerned Rias.

"Tell me Rias…"

Rias flinched at the emotionless tone of her voice.

"Give me a reason why I should continue living in this ugly world."

Rias looked absolutely stunned at Seras' request and was looking at her with a little bit of fear… fear for her and what she plans to do to herself.

Getting no answer Seras shrugged off her hand and once again continued forward, until she was stopped once again. She looked down to see Asia clinging hard to her torso, afraid that if she let go Seras will be gone forever. Something came to life inside Seras but was quickly hidden away. She picked up Asia and continued walking, this time her house being her destination.

All Rias could watch them go. Thinking hard on what to do she then noticed the still grieving fallen angels. An idea popped out of her head.

'This can actually work.'

She walked towards Raynare's corpse with a certain goal in mind.

* * *

"And so it begins."

Unbeknownst to everyone, a figure floating near the church having seen all the events.

The figure in question was a young teenage guy with long blond hair, wearing a simple black suit, and had heterochromic eyes: One blue and the other red.

"All we'll have to do now is wait."

"You sure this was a good idea?"

He turned to look at the person who asked.

It was another young teen however he was completely different. Rather than blonde he had short black hair, he was taller & more muscular, his skin pale to the point of being almost white, Wore a simple t-shirt & shirts, and his eyes were a malicious purple.

"If I hadn't sent my subordinate it would have been too late by the time her demon blood took over on its own."

"True however you did play a gamble with everyones lives."

"That would be true… If she were not broken already."

At that statement the black haired individual smiled a sadistic smile.

"Oh yes, I must say her hate and despair is quite delicious."

He chuckled darkly while the other simply had a strange smile on his face.

"Now we just have to wait and see whether she chooses the path of a saviour… or a destroyer."

* * *

It has already been 3 weeks since the whole half-succeeded rescue mission. During the days Asia tried to get Seras out of her depression. The problem was she thought that Seras was still sadden over Raynare's death. Don't get her wrong she was greatly saddened over Raynare's death however she had gotten over it, due to her past experiences and her own mentality she already believed that Raynare would be gone from her life for good at some point in the future. What actually got her depressed was the fact that in moment of weakness she gave in to her demon blood and now… she was the very monster she fears and despises.

A flash of red briefly blinded Seras out of nowhere. When it died down Seras was surprised to see Yumi standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

Yumi seemed concerned with Seras' near emotionless tone. Hell it was even more emotionless than Koneko's and that was saying something!

"Buchou wanted you to meet her as she has a surprise for you… Also you should probably bring the nun with you."

Yumi resisted the urge to add some venom when she said 'nun' due to not wanting to upset Seras further.

Seras thought about it. She had absolutely no reason to go… and yet she also has no reason not to go.

 **{You know if this concerns Asia than it'd be better if you were to see her}**

Sparda had a point and she knew it.

"All right I'll go."

* * *

Yumi had teleported back to school while Seras opted to simply walk there. When she got there the most of the student population made a big deal out of it with the Perverted Duo crying tears of joy of having their best friend back. The Student Council tried to reprimand her for skipping school for three whole weeks, however since she only paid attention to getting to her destination she basically tuned out/blocked the outside world and paid no one, not even Sona Shitori the student council President, any mind. She was pretty she sure there was some sort of conflict but she can't remember any of it and considering she was still heading toward the club room she guessed she won… or escaped. Either way it didn't matter though the worrying looks that Asia sent her did bother her a bit.

The two managed to get to the clubroom. She saw the Occult group staring at her while Rias seemed to look at her with a bit off… excitement if that's the right word.

"So what's deal anyway?"

Rias stepped forward.

"Well first we wanted you to come as we have some things to discuss that concern about the nun."

Asia got nervous and hid behind Seras while Seras stood protectively in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. We simply received a message from the leader of the fallen angels that concerns the whole incident."

She relaxed a bit.

"Apparently he's sorry for the trouble that he ended up causing you and us all with the rouge fallen angels." She could see Rias not truly believing the fallen angel's words. "As a way of apologizing he's willing to let you keep Asia…" Seras growled after that part taking offence at the fact he was giving her 'permission' "… and he's willing to support you financially."

The last part got her confused.

As if to prove her disbelief wrong Rias gave her envelope. Seras took it and opened it, now holding a cheque.

'That is a lot of zeros.' She thought wide-eyed.

"If you're wondering, don't worry, I checked. It's real."

Oddly enough it wasn't Rias who answered. It was neither of the girls from the club.

Someone appeared out of the shadows. Seras widened her eyes seeing that it was Raynare alive and as healthy as before she was taken away.

Seras just stood there staring at her, stunned beyond all comprehension. Her expression suddenly turned to one of complete rage surprising everyone, except Raynare and Asia who seemingly know the reason for her rage.

"… What is this…?" She muttered. "…What kind of sick joke is this?!"

She turned to glare at Rias who flinched beneath her gaze.

"I saw her dead beneath my feet! So why would you send some sort of illusion of her to me?! Are you deriving some sort of sick amusement of this?!"

Before she could rant some more, Raynare came trying to reach out to her, only for Seras to flinch back.

"Seras… It's me. It's really me…"

"It can't! I saw your body! It shouldn't be possible for the dead to come back!"

There was seemingly a look of desperation that caused many to be surprised.

"… You left this world… You left me… It shouldn't be possible for you to come back…"

She said it so quietly that most weren't able to hear it. Raynare and somehow Koneko were able to hear it though. Raynare seemed to understand what she meant however Koneko looked to be shocked, saddened and confused.

"Seras please, I'm here and alive."

Raynare's hand reached out and gripped Seras' shoulder.

That was a mistake…

With blinding speed Seras plunged her hand into Raynare's shoulder. Blood spilled and Raynare cried out in pain. There was a shout of surprise and everyone came towards them. Seras' look of rage turned to shock… which slowly turned to that of horror.

She could feel it… she could smell it. Her blood, the smell and sensation, was real.

'W-what… have I done?'

Seras' pulled her hand out and in a state of despair of fear tried to run out of the room. Raynare seeing this quickly grabbed Seras and embraced her in a hug.

Seras struggled a bit however Raynare kept a strong grip on her, refusing to letting.

 **{Seras calm down}**

Everyone could sense her demonic power fluctuating, matching her inner turmoil.

"…I'm sorry…" She stopped struggling however she was shivering. "I'm so sorry, I-!"

"Shhh, it's ok. I understand, and don't worry… this time I promise not to leave you again."

Seras shook harder hearing that while Raynare simply held her closer.

The scene was quite touching and caused everyone to smile. However Asia was confused on how Raynare was among the living.

"Raynare-sama…"

Raynare turned to look at Asia while still hugging Seras.

"How are you still alive?"

Rias decided to answer.

"After convincing Raynare's remaining comrades I used my remaining Bishop piece to reincarnate her into my devil servant."

She turned to address Seras.

"I guess I failed to mention that an Evil Piece can also revive the recently deceased."

Seras seemed to have stilled.

"Raynare obviously meant a lot to you as well as your humanity. Think of this as repaying the debt of saving Koneko."

Seras simply sat there letting Raynare hug her. However Seras slowly stood away from the embrace. Seras turned to look to look at Rias. To everyone's surprise Seras bowed down deeply to her.

"Thank you… so very much… Rias Gremory."

When she finally stopped bowing, Rias saw Seras' eyes. Though they were still colourless they now held something in them that they lacked for a long time… happiness.

* * *

 _Underworld: Lilith_

Lilith, the Capital of devil territory. A large bustling city that was very similar to many human capitals yet different at the same time. Currently walking around the busy streets was a tall figure wearing a ragged cloak. It covered just about every part of the body leaving the person's identity a mystery. Though it's seen from his posture and the way he walked was that of a man.

A lot of devil citizens gave him strange looks while very few, mostly the rich & noble looking ones, seem to give the figure looks of either fear, hatred or respect.

He stopped suddenly. Slitted blue eyes peered out of his hood looking at the purple sky.

"So there's one left after all, and here I thought they were all gone." His voice very deep yet at the same time soft.

A pair of bat-like wings appeared out of his back. With a beat of his wings he flew into the sky. His cloak bellowing gave glimpse to a sheathed sword. Unsheathing it he sliced the air in front of him; a portal appeared with Kaleidoscopic colours. Sheathing his blade he flew into the portal, it closing leaving absolutely no trace of the mysterious figure…

* * *

Author's Notes

Well that ends this arc.

Next up is the Raiser arc.


	8. Prologue 2

Prologue 2 

_Fire was all around her. She and Chiara could only run as the flames spread around burning everything & everyone in its path and turning all into ashes._

 _"Adreana!_ _Adreana where are you?!"_

 _"Mama?!"_

 _Recognizing the voice of her mother she ran towards the direction with Chiara following close behind._

 _"Addy! I can't see anything with all this smoke in my eyes!"_

 _"Don't worry we're almost there!"_

 _She could faintly see the outline of her mother through the all the smoke. She quickly ran towards the outline her hand reaching out to her._

 _"Mama!"_

 _The figure quickly turned to the direction of Adreana and Chiara._

 _Recognizing them, Adreana's mother ran towards them happy that they were alive and unharmed._

 _However before she could even them, a spear made out of light pierced through her heart._

 _She looked on in shock while the 2 children looked on in horror._

 _Adreana could only stand there and watch while Chiara tried to pull her away from horrible scene._

 _The last thing she saw was a hint of golden armour before spears of flames exploded into the ground, engulfing her vision with nothing but flames..._

* * *

Author's Notes

Here's a second prologue to give you a hint of Seras' mysterious past.


	9. II Desperation & Comfort

II Chapter 1: Desperation & Comfort

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

* * *

Weeks have past by since the entire church incident. A long time since Raynare became a devil and a long time that Seras… became a demon. Though she now despised her very existence, both Asia and Raynare have managed to bring her life happiness something she hadn't had in a long time so she was able to tolerate her existence at the very least.

It was quite interesting when Raynare & Asia introduced themselves as new students to her classmates with all the guys, especially the Perverted Duo, celebrating like Christmas came early. When Asia had announced that she and Raynare were living with her the male populace became either jealous or aroused… perverted weirdoes.

Anyway Seras right now was laying on her bed sleeping, at least until some knocking on her door woke her up.

"Oh! Seras, sorry for waking you up. I actually came here to get Raynare for her training. Do you know where she is?"

Seras nodded before sitting up, showing that she was wearing an oversized purple t-shirt as sleepwear, and started stretching out all the tiredness she had.

"She's in the room next to mines."

"Thank you."

She closed the door while Seras got off of bed getting ready for the day.

"Kyaaa!"

Hearing a loud shriek coming from Raynare's room, Seras quickly bolted out of her room. She came across the weird sight of Rias who was slightly amused yet seemed mostly embarrassed which confused her greatly.

"Is everything alright Rias?"

"Yes! Yes everything's alright."

Rias tried shaking out her embarrassment with only minimal success.

"Um, tell Raynare that I'll be waiting for her outside."

She quickly ran off.

Later Raynare came out of her room looking extremely embarrassed with her face even redder than Rias' hair.

"Raynare are you alright?"

Finally noticing Seras, her blush somehow got deeper before she let out a loud screech.

"Kyaa! Pervert!"

She smacked Seras upside the head before running as fast as possible away from her.

Seras stared at Raynare's retreating form while rubbing her head in confusion.

'What the hell was that all about?'

Both Sparda and Ddraig also seemed to be confused.

 **(Just goes to show you that women are a mystery)**

'You do know I'm a woman myself right?'

 **(Really? I thought you were guy who just had A LOT of fat in the chest area)**

Ddraig was laughing while Seras gained a large tick mark on her head.

'Sparda…'

 **{On it}**

She could hear a large whack before hearing Ddraig moaning in tremendous pain.

 **(Goddamit! Can't you guys take a joke?!)**

She chuckled at Ddraig's moans of pain.

* * *

"So is that all Asia?"

"Hai."

Her and Asia were currently shopping for some stuff for Asia as she hadn't packed much when she came here to Kuoh, only the bare necessities along with some church stuff like a bible. What surprised her was that Asia was quite a shopaholic and so she ended up carrying a whole bunch of bags like a pack mule much to Sparda and Ddraig's amusement.

"Um, are you sure that you don't need any help with that?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty strong you know, so carrying all this is nothing."

It's true that even before becoming a demon she was incredibly strong by human standards and even by demon standards.

The two came across Raynare running for her life with Rias right behind her on a bike and occasionally throwing a blast of demonic power at her causing her to yelp and run faster.

Seras couldn't help but chuckle in amusement while Asia looked both confused and worried.

"Should we…?"

"Nah, let them have their fun while we finish our date."

"D-date?!"

She let out a laugh at Asia's blushing face before the two walk off to finish their 'date.'

* * *

"That… Rias… is a… sadistic… and evil… devil."

Here they were at the clubroom hanging out with the others to mostly pass the time, well mostly Seras as Asia was sleeping with her head on her lap while Raynare was too busy trying to catch her breath.

"You basically just described every demonic species out there Raynare-chan." Seras said in amusement.

Raynare gave her a glare while the others simply chuckled.

Hearing the door opened everyone turned their attention to it with Asia starting to wake up.

Rias came into view though she looked like she was thinking hard on something. Taking a seat at her desk Rias still seemed out of it which was beginning to worry everyone.

Seras got off the couch and now stood in front of Rias.

"Hey Buchou?"

No response.

"Buchou you in there?"

Again no response.

Seras than gained a devious smirk. She took a few steps, created a small dagger that was seemingly made entirely out of water and pointed it at her like she was holding a gun.

"Kyaa!"

Water shot out of the dagger hitting directly at Rias' face causing her to fall off her chair.

Seras was clutching her gut, laughing like crazy, Raynare was in the same position, Koneko & Yumi looked shock, Asia was surprised, and Akeno was covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Seras!"

Rias got off the ground and was glaring quite hard at Seras.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

Rias simply let out a huff of anger before drying her face with some tissue and regaining her composure.

"Well since everyone is here, I would like to announce that I will now have Raynare make her debut as a devil today."

"Really? Does that mean I won't have to deliver those stupid flyers anymore?"

Rias nodded.

"Finally!"

Seras chuckled at Raynare's reaction.

"Akeno, check if Raynare has sufficient amount of demonic power. Since she was a former fallen angel that might cause a bit of complications with her demonic power."

"Hai Buchou."

Akeno placed a hand on Raynare's forehead. Seras turned to look at Rias.

"So what exactly are her devil duties anyway?"

"She'll be now making contracts with humans. Basically a devil contract is when someone summons a devil and have their desires fulfill. In order for the contract to be complete the devil must grant the desire and in exchange the summoner must give the devil something of equal or greater worth of the desire granted."

Seras nodded except than realized something.

"Wait does that mean there are also sexual requests?"

Rias seeing Seras worried about the type of request Raynare might get, smile.

"Don't worry, we have devil prostitutes for that job."

Seras mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"And before you ask, we don't take any souls like our demon cousins."

Again Seras felt nothing but relief… She didn't want to start killing the people that she started seeing as friends after all.

"Buchou, it's ok. There's no problem with her magic. Surprisingly she has high reserves of demonic power, almost as much as you and I."

"That's good news, that means she should be able to fully utilize the traits of the Bishop."

Raynare seemed happy hearing that her former fallen angel status has done nothing to cripple her use of devil magic.

"Luckily for you Raynare, we have one contract available for you. Since this is your first one the request will be a small one."

Akeno could be seen preparing a transportation circle.

"I'll leave it in your hands Raynare."

"Thanks, I just hope it isn't something weird…"

"Alright it's ready."

Akeno called out as the circle was glowing. Raynare came forward now standing at the centre of the circle which was now glowing brightly.

"Good luck Raynare." Seras said.

Raynare simply smiled at her before disappearing.

* * *

"Well, the contract wasn't weird… it was downright disturbing."

Seras, Asia and Raynare were walking down the street heading home. Seras and Asia were looking at Raynare oddly due to her face being in a deep shade of green.

"I know you didn't succeed in fulfilling the contract, but how bad was it?"

Raynare shivered.

"Please… I rather not go into details… Let's just say it involves corse-dressing and leave it at that."

That got them more curious however they decided to respect Raynare's wish and let it go.

Seras then sensed something…off. It was a feeling of negativity; it was almost her own except it felt like it was coming from an outside source.

'Despair, hopelessness, desperation… What's going on?'

"Seras is something wrong?"

The two noticed Seras had stopped.

"Nothing… You two go on ahead there's something I need to check."

She ran off before the two can say anything.

* * *

'What the hell?'

Following the emotions somehow led her to the red light district where she ended being assaulted by wave of despair, rage, and most of all lust. It wasn't surprising considering where she is, what was surprising was the fact she could feel all these emotions as if they were her own. Though she was enveloped by these emotions they did not drown her like they would to any other person. However despite the wave of emotions she did not lose sight of her target. She kept weaving through places & people, at times she had to punch some persistent guys though luckily nobody made any fuss about it.

Eventually she came across something resembling a bit of a bar but knew otherwise. She entered and was assaulted by the smell of flesh, sweat and cum. It was quite disgusting however she had dealt with demons who smelled a thousand times worse and had to deal with the scent of blood on a daily basis so this was nothing… though she could really do without the moaning.

 **{Trust me, the second circle of Hell is FAR worse than this}**

Seras couldn't help but raise a mental eyebrow at that. She read the poem 'Inferno' so she knew all about the Nine Circles of Hell.

'What were you doing in the second circle anyway?'

 **{… I rather not talk about it}**

 **(Nice, so I'm not the only pervert in your head Seras)**

She could hear a large whack and a cry of pain though she ignored it.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a filthy place like this?"

Startled she quickly turned around her knife in hand.

The figure was quite tall to the point where she actually had to look up to see his face. Even then she couldn't see due to his long brown cloak covering his face, however what she could see was a pair of slitted blue eyes.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here looking for violence or sex."

She was skeptical hearing that, however she sensed no negativity in him so she lowered her blade.

"Than why the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

He chuckled.

"Well as unbelievable as this sounds, this place actually makes one of the best sundaes out there."

She rose an eyebrow. He's right, it is unbelievable.

"And besides should you really be asking that? Usually when a girl comes to a place like this, it's to get laid."

Seras honestly wanted to slap him for that but didn't due to the fact that he actually has a point. No sane girl will ever go to a place like this so in reality it should have been him to question her intentions. Plus there was the fact she could sense demonic power coming from him. Though luckily she was able to feel the difference between a devil and a demon after becoming a demon herself.

'A devil? Must be visiting the human world.'

"I don't really know actually. I was following something and it lead me here for some reason."

"Something or someone?"

Seras looked thoughtful as she didn't know the answer herself.

"Come have a drink with me."

He went off and took a seat in one of the dining booths.

Seras feeling nothing has changed with her target decided why not and took a seat next to him.

The two were served some red champagne.

The figure grabbed his drink, unwittingly giving Seras a good look of his hand. It was a tan colour and was covered in wrappings, giving it the impression he was wearing a fingerless glove. At first glance it seemed that the tips of his fingers were dirty however at closer inspection she saw that the skin was naturally black and each tip was adjourned with sharp black deadly claws. She rose an eyebrow at how demonic they look but decided to ignore it.

"So what's a devil doing in the human world anyway?"

The figure glanced at her.

"I actually have some business here. I recently got news that someone from my kin was still alive and was here in the human realm."

"Kin? You have relatives."

"Only one, however I haven't seen her since she was a baby and due to certain circumstances I was unable to see her."

"Circumstances?"

"One that involves clan matters."

He stopped saying anymore about it.

"Why's a demon like you so sad anyway?"

She flinched when he called her a demon. He instantly noticed that.

"So you weren't always a demon, were you?"

Seras remained silent, letting the figure continue talking.

"It's never easy to just give up on your humanity. It will always come with regret and despair."

Seras was slowly getting depressed.

"However if they have a purpose, a reason to live, it will eventually give them true happiness."

Seras looked at him.

"… How?"

The strange devil looked at her oddly.

"… How do I find a purpose? I try and yet the people I consider precious are not enough to bring me happiness."

"And why is that?"

"I…" Memories of her childhood, of past friends, of her former father figure and of her former lover… all leaving her behind to pick up the pieces. "I'm afraid."

He seemed to understand what she meant.

Suddenly she could sense new emotions coming from her target: anxiety & nervousness as well as the already existing emotions increasing.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

He simply gave her a salute while, though she couldn't see it but could feel it, smiling at her.

She quickly ran off to find her target.

She didn't know why but she herself was starting to feel anxious and felt that she needed to reach her target as fast as possible. When she finally found it she was extremely surprised. There was Rias wearing a casual yet revealing outfit that would get all boys from school passing out from a nosebleed. She was extremely suspicious on what Rias was doing in a place like this. When she turned to look at her direction, Seras quickly hid in a corner, out of her sight. Seras peeked a bit wanting to find out why Rias was here. Rias herself seemed to be nervous and appeared to be waiting for something… or someone…

A guy suddenly appeared wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and appeared really excited. He was just about to pass Rias until she grabbed his arm. When he looked surprise, shock, and lust appeared on his face. She leaned forward and whispered something to the guy's ear which caused him to gain an expression like Christmas came early for him. She pulled him away to a private room, all the while Seras starting to realize to her horror what Rias came here to do.

'She's… I need to stop her!'

She quickly ran off to them.

* * *

Rias knew her time of freedom was almost up. Her parents having been pushing the arranged marriage to start as soon as possible. Her self-proclaimed 'fiancee' coming here soon was the icing in the cake. So far the only way she could find a way to stop this was to… 'taint' herself so to speak. Some part of her told her that she will regret this however the larger part said this was better than becoming a sex-slave in all but name.

So here she was, about to give her virginity to an all-to-eager random guy who practically screamed scum and was taking all his clothes off. She started taking her own off yet was far more slow and hesitant, however the guy was getting impatient and tore off her clothes for her, shocking her, and then pushed her causing her to land on the couch none to gently. Before she could utter an ounce of protest he was already upon her, groping her breasts and kissing her neck. At this point she was starting to regret her decision and tried to push him back, however with surprising strength he kept her down and continued with his molestations.

'This… I don't want this…'

Under different circumstances she could have easily escaped this with no trouble, however in this case she couldn't do this without revealing her true nature to the human… plus it didn't help that before this she drank A LOT of alcohol to help with her decision making so now she wasn't sober enough to use her devil strength and was about reap the consequences.

He took off whatever clothing he had left on baring his erection for her to see. She was now absolutely terrified of what was about to happen.

"Please… stop…"

If he heard it he simply chose to ignore it. Just as he was about to plunge into her womanhood…

CRACK

… he collapsed on top of her, unconscious or dead, blood leaking out of the back of his head.

Rias, surprised by this turn of events, looked up to see Seras holding something resembling a metal bat, that had a splotch of blood on it, before dissipating.

"You know I'm going to be pretty pissed if saving you girls from being raped becomes a running gag."

"Seras…"

Seras looked at Rias and her expression soften.

"Come on dress up. We're getting out of this shit-hole."

All Rias could do was nod her head.

* * *

The two teleported back to Seras' room. No words were said for quite some time so Seras left to check on Asia and Raynare. After a few minutes Seras came back holding a glass of warm milk.

"Here drink this."

Rias grabbed it, nodded her head in thanks, and drank it.

Again the two sat quietly for a couple a minutes until Rias decided to speak.

"So how are Asia and Raynare?"

"Asleep. The two were waiting for me to come back and since we came back late…"

Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing in the red light district and why the hell you almost allowed yourself to get raped?"

Rias flinched, both at the questions and vicious tone she took when asking.

"It's… a long story."

"I got nothing but time here."

Rias stared at Seras and saw that she was not willing to let this go.

She sighed, steeling herself for the talk.

"… I'm engaged."

The widening of her eyes was the only thing to indicate that she was surprised.

"It was when I was six years old I learned that my parents signed marriage contract with the Phenex clan."

"Phenex?"

"One of the 32 surviving out the 72 devil clans of the Underworld. The clan possesses the same abilities as the legendary Phoenix: control over fire & wind as well immortality."

Seras seemed a bit shocked hearing the Phenex clan's abilities though she let Rias continued without interruption.

"At first I was a bit peeved though I felt like I should give my fiancee a chance. However when I met him…"

Rias took on an angry and disgusted look.

"… he was so arrogant, narcissistic, and perverted beyond measure. There was no love or honesty in his eyes, only lust and the need to turn me into one of his toys."

Tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Despite all this my parents refused to cancel the engagement… I thought that if I could…"

"If you could give your virginity to some lowlife the engagement will get cancelled."

Seras finished for her.

Rias nodded.

"Though judging by what happened I'm guessing that plan wasn't as good as you thought."

Silence.

Seras turned to look at Rias and noticed that the tears have increased.

Rias stiffened feeling arms enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Seras?"

Rias turned and saw Seras giving her a smile that warmed her heart.

"You are hurting badly. So shouldn't it be logical for your friend to comfort you in your time in need?"

Rias suddenly turned and hugged Seras back. She could feel the tears dripping out of her face and onto her shirt.

'Great, so comforting damsels in distress will also become a running gag for me.'

She chuckled mentally in amusement.

* * *

A light shined brightly in front of Seras' house before going out, showing a silver-haired maid.

This is Grayfia Lucifuge the wife/maid/Queen of the current Lucifer and holds the title Strongest Queen of the Underworld. Right now she was here to stop Rias from doing something she'll regret. However she was confused on why she was outside rather than inside the house.

However one look and she was able to detect a sort of anti-demonic barrier which would explain why she couldn't teleport into the house and simply teleported near it. However, even though the barrier's extremely powerful there was the fact that any demonic being can easily entered it if they had sufficient power or had no ill intentions which in Grayfia's case she had both.

Before she could move forward the door opened revealing Rias who was smiling a bit and seemingly appeared as if her burden had lessened a great deal.

Seeing this Grayfia sighed in relief knowing that Rias didn't go through the deed but was wandering what got Rias to stop.

"Grayfia."

Rias noticed her presence.

"I'm guessing that my parents had you come here to retrieve me."

It wasn't a question however Grayfia nodded all the same.

"Alright I will go with you, however would it be alright if I brought my Queen with me?"

"The Thunder Priestess? I don't see why not. After all High-class devils should always have their Queen by their side."

Rias nodded her head in thanks and the two started leaving.

"Ojou-sama if I may I ask. What had happened to stop you from going through your plan?"

Rias stopped walking and looked back at the house. Grayfia was slightly surprised to see Rias smile sadly.

"A good friend… one I intend to save from her despair."

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright here's this latest chapter of Crimson of the Demon.

Ok time to give some insight: Before anyone asks why Seras is referred to as a demon rather than a cambion (half demon) it's simply because her father is a Demon God while her maternal grandfather is Sparda.

This would technically make her 2/3rds demon and 1/3rd human however demon blood is more powerful than human blood (especially from two powerful demons) plus she had been repressing her demonic side for such a long that when she finally unleashed it all of the backed up demonic power flowed through her body all at once essentially making her a full-blooded demon.

So yeah... her repressing her demonic power GREATLY backfired on her.

Next chapter will be the meeting with our favourite douche as well as Seras having someone train her personally on her demonic powers.

Until then.


	10. II Unknown Relative

II Chapter 2: Unknown Relative

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

* * *

Seras had decided to go to the clubroom as fast and early as possible hoping she could meet Rias. Though they had that heartfelt talk Seras still felt that Rias was still burdened and sadden by something and she wanted to help her. Though it took a bit longer than expected due to her trying to avoid Sona…

Anyway Seras managed to get to the clubroom without incident though when she opened the door she was surprise to see a silver-haired busty maid sitting on one of the couches. She too looked surprised seeing Seras here. The two stared at each other for a minute until Grayfia stood up and bowed to Seras in greeting.

"How do you do, I am the head maid that services the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge."

Seras decided to bow in greeting.

"Seras Alighieri; Recently turned demon, the Orphan Ghost, and Rias' friend."

Grayfia looked taken aback at the demon and Orphan Ghost part, though sensing her aura quickly told her that she is in fact a demon. Now that she thought about it with her pure white skin, white hair and colourless eyes she really did look like a ghost. The orphan part was most likely literal.

She noticed something off about Seras. It wasn't something wrong with her demonic aura and she sensed no ill intentions coming from her so what was it?

It was only when she looked into her eyes did she find out what was wrong… Pain & loneliness.

Her entire being was enveloped in it and it disturbed her. No one in that age should have that much amount of despair to the point of it enveloping their entire being. She had seen cases like this before back during the Great War and the Devil Civil War… the person will always end up committing suicide.

She knew Rias cared a great deal for her friends and family, so she knew that Rias will be extremely heartbroken if Seras were to die.

"Is there something wrong Grayfia?"

She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Seras' concerned voice.

"No, everything is fine."

The two lapsed in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Seras decided to break it.

"You know since this place has a kitchen how about I make us some tea?"

Grayfia smiled a bit.

"I would like that."

* * *

"So wait you mean to tell me that Rias Gremory, the Princess of Kuoh Academy, is a Japanophile?"

It was amazing that just having tea together caused them to open up a bit and talk about some amusing moments in their life such as this one for example.

"Yes, in fact that was why she situated here in the first place."

"Oh man this is good blackmail material."

Seras had a sinister look in her eyes that reminded Grayfia of Akeno.

She could honestly say that it warmed her heart seeing that not all of her innocence & happiness was as far gone as her aura and appearance would like people to believe.

"Hey would it be alright if I use the shower in this room?"

For some reason she felt that Grayfia had more authority than Rias, despite being the maid of her family.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

Seras went into the shower room leaving Grayfia by herself for the time being.

* * *

If one word could Rias' mood it would be foul. Despite Seras cheering her up and bringing Akeno with her, coming back to the Gremory mansion and getting into a fight with her parents got her back into a depressive state and so went straight to her room, completely ignoring her parents.

She noticed that Akeno would send worried glances at her though refrained from asking anything.

Shortly the duo arrived to the clubroom they were greeted by Grayfia.

"Grayfia." Rias bit her lip knowing that the meeting was going to start soon.

Before anymore could be said they heard the water running turn off. Out of the shower came out Seras wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around herself that BARELY covered her privates. That and with her exposed flesh and white hair being wet caused her to look like some sort of erotic angel.

Rias was left gaping, her face becoming as red as her hair. Sure she had seen Seras naked once before however she was too busy healing her body to pay attention. However even so this was completely in a different scale.

Akeno meanwhile was giggling at the sight with a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes burned with BARELY contained lust that made people want to get the hell out of there and scream 'Rapist!'

Seras finally noticed there were other people here other than her and Grayfia.

The three simply stared at each, waiting for one to react. Despite her emotionless face her cheeks were red from embarrassment. Yet strangely she simply raised a hand up and waved at them.

"Yo."

Grayfia merely closed her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"Seras-san it might be best that you put on some clothes right now."

* * *

Things were a bit awkward after that fiasco with Rias not able to look at Seras without blushing and Akeno basically eyeing her like a piece of eye candy.

Yumi, Koneko, and Raynare came in breaking the awkward atmosphere and replacing it with a serious one.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Rias rejects Grayfia's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happened exactly when Rias speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

Seras instantly went on guard, thinking it might be an enemy however Rias placed a hand on her to calm her down.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic-circle changes into one that looks unfamiliar however at closer inspection it resembled that of a bird.

To be more specific a Phoenix…

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. The flames seemingly dispelled revealing man wearing a red suit without a tie and his shirt opened till his chest. He looked like he was in his early 20's. The first thought that came to her mind was a douchebag of the highest order.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The guy looks around the room, then smirks after finding Rias.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Rias was looking at him with her eyes half closed. She was not welcoming this guy. But the guy didn't seem to care and approached her.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

He grabs Rias' arm.

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

She says with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

The guy, now named Raiser, didn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and just smirked.

This guy was seriously pissing Seras off.

"You know you should watch what you do and say considering you're invading someone else's territory."

He looks at Seras and instantly lust filled his eyes as he was undressing her in his mind judging from how his eyes roamed all around her body.

"Ah, and who are you my lovely white rose?"

He instantly started flirting with her which disgusted her.

"Rias' friend and also the girl whose about to kick you in the balls."

Rather than looking offended he simply looked amused.

"Apparently this white rose has some thorns to her. You have good tastes my dear Rias."

Both Rias and Seras were glaring murderously at him.

"Raiser-sama, though you are Ojou-sama's fiancee you are still a guest here so please refrain from antagonizing Ojou-sama & her friend further."

Though she spoke politely there was an ice cold aura surrounding her promising unpleasant experience should he disobey.

However before Raiser could say any word he was interrupted by Raynare.

"Wait! Are you saying Rias is supposed to be married to this playboy wannabe?!"

Seras couldn't help but snicker.

Raiser looked outraged however one harsh glare from Grayfia got him to shut up.

* * *

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

Though Akeno smiled at the praise Seras could tell it was fake as she could see that she was barely restraining herself from wringing his neck.

Raiser who carelessly sat next to Rias was holding her shoulder. She kept on shaking his hands off, but he just keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. The others were sitting far away from them so they couldn't anything about it without making a scene.

"Stop it already!"

Rias' voice cut the silence startling a few. She was finally fed up with Raiser's advances and was now glaring fiercely at him.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Father and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias became silent though her glare didn't lessen.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

Pure-blood, what a joke. A devil is a devil, as long as they carry devil blood then the race was fine, even if they were just half-breeds. In fact if they kept trying to keep breeding "Pure-bloods" they were all going to die off from genetic defects during the long road.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Rias talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser's became unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he clicks his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames surrounded him with small bits occasionally falling on the ground.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. Seras was surprised by how strong the killing intent was. Considering his arrogant & pompous demeanour she figured that he wouldn't be that much of a threat.

'Guess that bastard has some bite to go with his bark.'

The intensity of the flames grew to the point that everyone was starting to sweat from the heat. The flames gather around Raiser's back and formed into wings of fire. Exactly like a fire bird.

He cocked back his fist getting ready to unleash a fireball at them with the other getting ready to defend themselves.

Before Raiser could attack and before Grayfia could do anything everyone heard a strange, almost silent, whistling sound as if something was being swung.

Raiser was suddenly sliced into numerous bits and then exploded into flames, shocking everyone except Grayfia who only narrowed her eyes.

Raiser quickly reformed looking quite pissed.

"Who dares attack me?!"

"… That would be me."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Seras let out a small gasp of surprise seeing that it was the same man she met in that whore house last night.

He removed his cloak revealing the man behind it. He had tan skin, strange blue tattoos on his cheeks and forehead and short black hair. He wore a white t-shirt that seemingly emphasized his muscular & lithe physique, wore a black leather coat with a hood, and wore dark grey pants. All in all if she were into guys she'd probably be blushing up a storm. For some reason she felt a strong reaction coming from Sparda, almost like recognition.

"Y-you!"

Raiser paled greatly and actually looked terrified of this man. The others looked surprised as well with a bit of fear.

"Akuma what are you doing here?"

Grayfia was the only one who wasn't afraid though she did look apprehensive.

"I told you & the others before that I came here to find my kin. However with the commotion I was hearing I decided to see what was going on."

He turned to stare at Seras, and strangely enough at Koneko too, and gave them a smile.

"Good to see you two again Seras, Koneko."

Koneko let out a small smile while Seras let out a small awkward wave. The two looked at each other in surprise but decided to ask questions later.

"So here I am seeing the devils act like a bunch of arrogant idiots trying to take what isn't theirs once again."

Seras could see that Grayfia, Raiser, and Rias were offended by that remark however Rias & Grayfia hid it well (and seemingly agreed with it to a certain extent) while Raiser was too afraid to act on it.

"You know if you had only taken the position of Maou all those years ago you could have done a big difference."

He simply scoffed.

"You and I both know that if I did I would have become nothing more but the Elders' lap dog just like your husband."

Though her expression remained neutral cold rage was evident in her eyes.

An icicle suddenly formed and shot toward him. With one motion from his left hand the icicle was sliced in half. Seras noticed that he was holding a sheathed sword. All she could make out of the blade was the ornate bronze guard and black & white handle; the scabbard itself was obsidian black with several metallic ornaments on its far end and featuring a golden sageo.

"… If you do not believe me then need I remind you about the whole nekomata genocide incident?"

Grayfia actually flinched and looked down in shame. Seras could see pained expressions on Rias & Koneko's face, more so for the latter.

"But enough of all this. You still have some business to address so continue on."

It seemed that Grayfia wanted to say something but chose not to.

"Lord Akuma…"

Akuma turned his attention to Raiser.

"Surely you of all people should understand the importance of this marriage, considering what happened to your clan."

It was so brief that only Seras & Grayfia were able to catch it. Rage, pure unadulterated rage.

Before he could utter a word Grayfia decided to say something first, lest Raiser angered Akuma further.

"There is a way we could settle this."

Everyone turned their attention to Grayfia.

"Master, Sirzechs and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

"…!?"

Rias became speechless hearing Grayfia. She seemed to be very shocked.

'Rating Game?'

Yumi, seeing Seras' confused look, answered her unasked question.

"A Rating Game is basically when two Kings and their peerages are pitted against each other, similar to how chess is played."

Seras nodded her in understanding.

Grayfia continues her explanation.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in an official Rating Game. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"-when it involves the family and household problems."

Rias finishes the explanation while making a sigh.

"In other words Father and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied?!"

Rias looked pissed at the info.

"Then are you saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

Rias for the first time looked unsure. She wanted to challenge Raiser to a Rating Game however she only gained one new peerage member who, no offence, wasn't really anything special at least compared to her other servants. Plus the rest, despite their abilities, simply didn't have the experience necessary for something like this.

"Rias…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and look to see Seras giving her a look, a look telling her to not back down to take this challenge.

Rias didn't know why, but this gesture gave her confidence.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Grayfia looked slightly surprised at Rias' show of confidence while Raiser simply smirked.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Raiser & Rias both agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming.

Raiser's eyes seemed to be lingering on Seras before going to Raynare. However it wasn't one of lust.

"Tell me my dear Rias, is that former fallen angel your only new servant?"

"Yes, what about it?"

Raiser starts laughing as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then a number of shadows appear from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

Seras couldn't help but face palm. They were all girls and they were wearing the most ridiculous clothes she had ever seen in her ENTIRE life; and that was saying something.

Raiser noticed Seras staring at him & his peerage with an annoyed expression and her left eye twitching.

"Hey Rias, why is your friend there looking at me like that."

Rias smirked, seeing Seras' expression.

"She probably realized just how much of a lowly pervert you really are."

Raiser scowled.

Seras' attention turned to one of Raiser's peerage members. Specifically the blonde-haired, prideful-looking, princess-like bishop.

"Hey chicken douche. Why does that girl look very similar to you?"

"Ch-chicken douche?!"

Raiser looked absolutely pissed.

"How dare you call me that you low-level demon?!"

Since Rias was nearest to her, she was the only one to notice the very SMALL flinch from Seras, causing her to glare angrily at Raiser.

"Chicken douche not good enough? Than I should probably stick with fried chicken instead."

Some giggling could be heard, mostly from Rias. What made it funnier was that Seras said with such seriousness that it was impossible to tell if she was making fun of him or not.

"How dare she?! Speaking to Raiser-sama like that!"

"Does she have no manners?!"

"She needs to be taught a lesson!"

Raiser glared at her hard.

"Mira do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

A small girl, probably around Koneko's size, jumped out from the group. She had blue hair and was wearing a white haori with a red obi.

Spinning her bo staff expertly she ran forward intending to strike Seras down. Seras blocked the strike easily before pulling it out of Mira's grip. Breaking it into two she threw the pieces at Mira with enough force to push her back and knock her down, yet not enough to actually hurt her.

Raiser narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tell me demon. Why do you interfere in the business of devils?"

"Rias is my friend and I intend to help her gain her freedom."

The ORC group looked at Seras curiously, wandering how she will be able to accomplish that.

"Oh really? How do you intend to do that? This is something between 2 Kings & their peerages. Last I check you are neither a King or a devil servant."

Seras paused a brief flash of uncertainty flash before her eyes before being squashed away permanently.

Both Ddraig & Sparda can tell what she's thinking.

 **(You sure about this Partner?)**

 **{Once you take this step, there's no going back}**

'… It doesn't matter. I have long took this step.'

Seras looked at Raiser with a smirk.

"If that's the case than I guess I have no choice but to become Rias' devil servant."

She could sense everyone's shock. Hell even Grayfia & Raiser look at her in surprise.

"Seras, what are you-?"

She raised a hand to stop her.

"Well this is a surprise. Not even the lowest & dumbest demons out there would willingly become servants of devils. Hell demons would rather die than to become devil servants."

"Really?" She smirked at him. "Well unlike them I don't have any of that idiotic demon pride and besides I gotta repay the kindness that Rias gave me anyway."

Riser stared at her for a full minute before a grin formed on his face.

"Very well, however you do know that once I win not only will Rias belong to me so will you."

It wasn't a question simply a statement.

"That is IF you win ."

All he did was leer at her.

"Tell you what I will allow all of you 2 weeks to prepare for the battle. After all it would be no fun if my opponents just kneeled over like a bunch of bitches."

All the ORC group look pissed at him though Rias looked the calmest.

"Are you giving us a handicap?"

"Is it so bad? Unlike you I am a veteran in Rating Games while you yourself have zero experience."

Rias looked annoyed at how he stated her disadvantage.

"Fine I'll accept this."

"Good. The next time we meet it will be in the battlefield."

He and his peerage teleported away.

Silence filled the room. Everyone was trying to comprehend what Seras had say. Raynare was the first one to snap out of her stupor and approached her.

"Seras are you sure you want to do this?"

She simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Raynare-chan. I can't let my precious people fall into that bastard's hands. So long as I can keep you guys safe then I won't care if I further damn myself to do it."

The girls once again looked stunned at her words. Akuma meanwhile seemed to only smile sadly at this.

'If only I had found you before all this happened.'

Akuma shook his to clear his thoughts before clapping his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"As touching as it is, Rias I believe you should get your pieces ready to convert Seras into your new servant."

"R-right."

Rias went to her desk to get her evil pieces.

Akuma turns his attention to Seras.

"Seras since you're about join this rag team of teenage devils I think we need to have a talk about your training regime."

* * *

Seras was currently resting on her bed deep into her thoughts. Surprisingly despite her heritage, her abilities, as well as having Boosted Gear Rias was still able to reincarnate her into her servant (albeit it took all 8 of her pawn pieces). Strangely enough she didn't grow devil wings and when they took a look at her aura they were also surprised that she was still a demon. Though this was a first time that a demon became a devil servant (youkais don't count) so there was bound to be something different. In fact the pawn pieces seemingly just increased her demonic reserves and that was it. They didn't even know if she could do a promotion like all pawn pieces.

But that was besides the point.

Before everyone went home Akuma talked to her privately. He wanted to train her personally for an entire week in her abilities. She was at first skeptical on whether she should accept or not however she was surprised when Sparda said that she should take up on his offer. She was confused however she decided to listen and accepted the offer.

Though now she needed answers to her newfound questions.

'Sparda what's up with you?'

 **{What do you mean?}**

'When Akuma revealed himself I felt a strong reaction from you and when he asked for him to personally train me you practically ordered me to accept. Just who is he to you?'

Sparda was silent. He didn't know whether he should tell her not. She might react badly to this though then again she didn't react that badly to the fact that the two were related.

He decided to take a leap of fate.

 **{He's… (sigh) he's my son as well as your uncle}**

'… What?'

Seras' widening eyes were the only things to indicate her shock.

 **{During both my human & demon lives I ended up having quite a lot of children}**

 **(Ha! Pervert.)**

SMACK!

 **{Anyway Akuma was the last child I had as a human… while your mother was the last child I had as a demon}**

'My… mother?'

Despite her expressionless face one could obviously see the pain and sadness in her eyes.

 **{She was the last wielder of my blade and now you're the current wielder}**

Even though she knew she should asking more about Akuma, she wanted to desperately know more about her mother.

'Tell me… what was she like?'

Sparda just knew it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Author's Notes

And that's chapter 9 folks! Sorry it took so long. Had to deal with some drama back at home. Plus I ended up getting hit with a bunch of inspiration for new fics that I want to type out... Oh boy I'm gonna end up like Dakkaboy123.

Anyway leave a review on your thoughts.


	11. II First half: Hell

II Chapter 3: First half: Hell

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

Asia was seen looking at Seras sadly as she was packing some essentials for the training trip.

"Sorry, but if I'm going to free Rias then I'm going to need to get as strong as possible for the upcoming match. Besides Rias agreed to let you come to their training trip so I'll only be gone for a week."

"O-okay."

Asia had what was perhaps the most adorable sad face in the world.

Seras couldn't help but gloomy Asia.

"Eh?! Seras?"

Asia was as red as a tomato from the fact her crush was hugging her.

"I can't help it. You're just too cute Asia-chan."

At some point Asia fainted though Seras didn't notice till the last minute.

* * *

"So you ready to go?"

Akuma was staring Seras as she grabbed her backpack.

"Just hold on a sec. I need to say my goodbyes."

She ran towards Raynare & Asia who were preparing to teleport to the ORC's location.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

Raynare looked sadly at Seras.

"Come on Raynare-chan, Asia-chan. You make it sound like this will be the last time we see each other. It's only for a week anyway."

"I know but still it's just that…"

Raynare gestured towards Akuma's location.

"You don't trust him."

It was statement.

"There is a reason why the devils call him kin-slayer and if what Sparda told you was true then…"

Seras stopped her from finishing.

"Akuma told me that he only found out that I was alive quite recently so he has a legitimate excuse for not being there for me. Even if it isn't true I don't care the slightest bit about it."

Raynare & Asia looked sad at the last part knowing what she truly meant by that.

Seras, seeing there sad expressions, decided to cheer them up in her own mischievous way.

She quickly kissed the two on the cheek before running off leaving a stunned, frozen, embarrassed former fallen angel & nun in the dust.

"All ready to go Akuma."

His answer was to chuckle at her actions.

He quickly unsheathed his sword before slicing vertically in front of him and sheathing it back again before Seras could get a good look at the blade.

A portal opened up surprising Seras. Akuma walked in first before looking back at Seras.

"You coming?"

Shaking off her surprise, she quickly ran to the portal. The portal closed leaving no trace of the demon and half-devil.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?"

Akuma looked at Seras.

"If I tell you now you'd probably try to kick my ass and run."

Seras looked at him oddly but decided not to ask.

She didn't know how long she and Akuma were in this bright blue tunnel-like place. She considered just walking forward however Akuma simply stood still so she figured it'd be a bad idea.

After a moment of silence she decided to strike up a conversation with him once again.

"So… you're my uncle."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes I am your uncle… though I probably don't deserve to call myself that."

He looked a bit sad at that.

"Why is that?"

Seraas had an inkling but still wanted to hear it.

"… If I had cared for you then you would not have suffered everyday of your life and you wouldn't have ended up turning into a full demon if I was there."

She looked into his cat-like eyes and she saw it. Regret. He truly felt he was to blame for all this.

Her gaze soften seeing this.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me. It happened anyway and there is nothing we can do about it. If you truly believe that it's your fault then this is your chance to fix it right now."

Akuma looked at her before chuckling.

"You're like a depressing version of your mother."

She couldn't tell whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"Seems we're almost there."

She looked forward and noticed a large opening at the end slowly coming towards them. She couldn't make out what was at the other side quite yet.

"Here put this on."

She grabbed the offered item and took a good look at it.

It was perhaps the most intimidating mask she had ever seen in her life.

It looked almost like a skull with jagged teeth from one side to the other with two thick backlines down either side of the mask's face going over the eye sockets and the teeth like markings. What was disturbing was that the mask felt like it was made out of actual bone.

She gave a questioning glance to Akuma.

"It's a shinigami mask. Pried off the face of a grim reaper once. The mask has special properties and it'll help filter out the miasma in the atmosphere."

"Miasma?"

Seras questioned.

"Miasma is a sort of invisible gas that all demonic beings produce, although devils produce very little of it to the point of it being nonexistent. Miasma is usually harmless unless a large amount of it is gathered in one place then it becomes toxic. Though invisible, some demons have been known to produce visible miasma which is poisonous to even other demonic beings."

He gave a glance to Seras.

"Where we're going has large concentrations of miasma. Under different circumstances this wouldn't even be a problem however due to you repressing your demonic powers and it rushing back into your system so quickly I have no idea how your new demon body will react to the miasma. So better safe then sorry."

She put the mask on deciding to take his warning to heart and put the mask on.

It had an odd feeling to it almost as if she had a second layer of skin.

 **"How do I look?"**

She balked hearing her voice.

It sounded echoey and demonic. What she didn't know was that her eyes also changed with the sclera becoming black with the irises being a bright crimson.

Akuma looked a bit surprised at the change itself but decided not to concern himself with it for now.

"Like a demon."

He deadpanned.

She scowled and glared at him which with the mask made it a lot more intimidating.

"We're here."

The two were ejected out of the tunnel causing Seras to stumble a bit.

Grabbing her bearings she looked at her surroundings and her eyes widen in shock.

Dark storm clouds covered the entire sky leaving no light except for those produced by the flames at the edge of the cliffs as well as the literally screaming fireballs coming out of the sky. With what little light out there she could make out a large river at the far distance as well as a large ship-like construct.

When she looked at the ground it took a full minute for her to realize that it was made out of the bodies of people moaning in pain.

 **"Where the hell are we?"**

"You just answered your own question."

 **"What do you…"**

She trailed off when she realized the answer.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Akuma with a combination of rage & fear.

"You need to understand that this is the best place for you to control your demonic powers. Any other place will just make things harder."

Seras just glared at him.

Akuma sighed.

"If it'll make you feel better you should know that since your a full-fledged demon the chances of them attacking you are very low now."

Seras simply sigh knowing there was no way she was getting out of this.

 **"After the week is over, I am going to beat the living shit out of you."**

He just chuckled before walking off with Seras following close behind.

During the walk she was taking careful steps as she was afraid that one of the bodies that made up the glass-like floor would grab her and drag her into the piles to add to the ground, despite Sparda's reassurances.

Eventual they came upon the edge of the cliff they were on. Before she could ask how they were going to get down he suddenly jumped over.

Alarmed, she quickly looked over the cliff, only to see him sliding down a pole… made out of bones.

 **"Ok that's just weird."**

She jumped and slid down the bone pole… that just sounded wrong.

Eventually she landed on solid ground with a loud thud. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was solid stone.

Akuma and Seras walked a bit until they were near the large river.

Now that she was closer she saw that it was an oversized ferry, seemingly made out of flesh. The mast head resembled a fleshy skull.

She was startled she saw the head moved with glowing yellow eyes. It made her realize that this was no boat but a large demon.

"Charon the ferryman of the damn, he ferries them across the River Acheron and into Limbo where some will stay there while the rest will be judged."

Akuma paused for a moment.

"We'll be going to Limbo ourselves for training since that's the safest place out of all the demon realms, so we'll be boarding Charon."

Seras stared at him with a 'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?!' look.

"You have nothing to worry about. Unlike your ancestor Dante, you're a demon so Charon won't do anything to you."

 **"What about you?"**

"… I may be a half-devil but most demons will never dare try to fight me. I have my blood to thank for that."

She simply looked confused at his answer but shrugged it off. The two continued walking till they came across a large stone bridge filled to the brim with damn souls walking into Charon.

 **"Please tell me we're not going through that?"**

She really didn't want to be near any of those souls.

"No we'll going in like this."

Grappling a tight rope, that she hadn't noticed till now, with his sheathed sword he slid down the rope heading towards Charon.

Seras couldn't help but deadpan at this.

 **"Can't we ever get across like normal people?"**

 **(Since when were you ever normal?)**

 **"… touche."**

She created two very dull-bladed sickles and grappled the rope, sliding towards Charon.

Eventually she got into one of the supposed windows swing forward and landing inside with a thud.

She looked around and saw that the inside was that of a regular old fashion boat, thank whatever deity out there for that. Surprisingly despite the darkness the whole place was comfy.

"You might as well sit down and get some rest. It's going to be another long trip before we get to Limbo."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact she had to wait again to her destination. She found herself a nice corner to sit and sleep for the entire trip.

So deep in her sleep she didn't even notice Charon moving.

Other than the moans of the damn, everything was quiet.

* * *

 _Warmth, comfort, love and safety. That was what she felt in the arms of this woman. She looked up to gaze at the chocolate brown eyes of the woman holding her. The woman was practically a carbon copy of Seras except being a bit older and also being more… gifted in certain areas. But there were other differences such as the fact that her skin was a light brown colour, hair as black as the night sky and a warmth in her eyes that only a mother can have._

 _She looked lovingly at the little girl she was holding. She was perhaps no older than 3 and yet it was obvious that she was the woman's child._

 _The child was content with simply basking in her mother's warmth & love. The mother smiled and kissed her child on her forehead causing her to giggle._

 _"Adreana!"_

 _The little girl turned to see another little girl heading towards her. She was the same age as her however her skin was pale, her hair white and having two different coloured eyes with her left being green while her right being blue._

 _Before she could respond the entire world suddenly became dark leaving her all alone…._

* * *

"Seras wake up."

She opened her eyes feeling a bit weary from that strange dream she had.

"We need to get moving."

Akuma climbed up the stairs with Seras following close behind.

They were now at the top deck, which looked a spine & ribs, watching all the souls getting off the ship and starting their new eternal lives of damnation.

 **"So the Slayer of Devils and the Demon Princess have returned home."**

Hearing a loud, booming demonic voice suddenly speak up Seras unsheathed her knives looking around trying to detect the demon that spoke.

"Charon…"

Seras than realized it was the ferryman that spoke.

"I only came here to train my new apprentice here, nothing more, nothing less."

 **"Is that so? No matter even if you are a half devil, hell runs in your blood just as much as that young princess. You two will always come here whether you want to or not."**

Seras couldn't help but glare at him. As if she'd ever want to return to this place!

"Come on let's go."

He suddenly grabbed her bridal-style and before she could react he unfurled his wings and took off.

She clung tightly to him so as not to accidentally fall off. After a minute they came across a dead-looking forest.

He landed on a clearing and gently put Seras down, who proceeded to punch him in the face, breaking his nose.

 **"Pervert."**

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm a married man."

A loud crack was heard as he reseted his nose.

 **{Married?!}**

Sparda was tremendously surprised hearing that.

 **"Who's the lucky lady?"**

"A kitsune."

Both Sparda & Seras had had nothing to say about that.

"This spot will do."

He stabbed his sheathed sword to ground with a rune suddenly forming on the spot.

"The first thing we should do right now is help you summon a Devil Arm."

 **"Devil Arm?"**

"Devil Arms are weapons made out of the souls of high-powered demons. The level of power varies and they're usually created when a demon submits to the winning combatant."

 **"What gives you the idea that I have a Devil Arm?"**

"I can sense four souls in you: Yours, Sparda's, Ddraig's, and one demon."

Seras was surprised and was about to ask how that was possible until she remembered her fight with the priest.

'Did you guys know about this.'

 **(I didn't. There's so many weaponry in your mindscape, with most of them being demonic, it's like trying to detect a needle in a haystack. Besides I suck at energy sensing)**

 **{In truth even now I can't sense it because your own demonic power is hiding its presence}**

Seras sighed at this information.

"In all honesty it's actually quite simple and easy really. To summon a Devil Arm when it doesn't appear instantly all you have to do is think of the demon you defeated and simply bring forth the power. It's basically no different than summoning a Sacred Armament."

Seras concentrated on bringing out the Devil Arm while thinking about the priest.

A glow appeared on her back before shooting out and landing on her hand. The glow changed shape and dissipated leaving behind a 7 foot long sword. The blade was a dull silver colour with a golden handle and yet strangely no guard. There were strange glowing purple runes on the blade itself that just screamed demonic.

 **"… Morningstar."**

Her eyes widened when the name of the sword suddenly just popped into her head.

Almost instinctively she directed her attention to a nearby tree and swung her sword causing needles of light to form and shred the tree into dust.

 **"… I think I can get used to this."**

Seras looked at Morningstar in amazement.

"If you're done…"

Seras turned her attention back to Akuma.

"Even though I wanted you to summon your Devil Arm, it actually has very little to do with the training regime."

He looked at the clouded sky.

"What I'm about to do is teach you how to control, direct & manipulate your demonic power and there is only one art that can help you with that?"

He than stared at Seras and for some reason she grew unease.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Youjutsu?"

* * *

She honestly had no idea how long she'd been here. It felt like days however it was hard to tell when there was no sun or night sky to look at.

Anyway right now she was bringing out her yokai (a type of energy that only demons & youkais can use) and was manipulating it to take the form of a small orb.

Right now she was not wearing the shinigami mask due to the fact that Akuma deemed it safe enough to remove due to Limbo having the LEAST amounts of miasma concentration as well as the fact he wanted Seras to start getting used to breathing in miasma. They were actually surprised when Seras kept breathing out visible miasma however both Akuma & Sparda realized that this was a sign that Seras' demonic reserves were far larger than they thought.

Anyway Akuma explained that Youjutsu mainly focuses on seals, illusions, barriers, spell craft, and reinforcement. It can also be used to amplify the inherent abilities of the user. When combined with Senjutsu it can create pure blasts of destructive power as well as the ability to manipulate space & time itself. Unfortunately it was impossible for Seras to learn Senjutsu do to it being an art for those of the Earth and since Seras is a demon of Hell… well you get the point.

Anyway Seras managed two bring forth her yokai during the time passed and was able to give it form. The orb changed shape into that of a cylinder, than a square, than a pyramid.

She kept changing the shape until a voice called out.

"That's enough Seras."

The orb dissipated and she stood up from her mediative position.

"Since you managed to master the basics I think its time to teach you one of the techniques."

Akuma rose up his right hand, flattening it out with all the fingers leaving absolutely no gap between them. Suddenly the blue marks on his hand glowed, he turned and slashed downward, the force slicing the tree like wet paper.

"That was the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. It is the ultimate cutting technique."

"How does it work?"

Seras was extremely interested in that technique.

"It's a form of space manipulation. It allows the user to delay the dimension that they exist which allows them to pass to go through any matter. As a weapon it can slice through anything and as a defence it allows you to pass through obstructions and nullify attacks."

Seras widened her eyes in amazement. However she then realized.

"Wait a minute you said that only demons and youkais can use youjutsu, so how were you able to use that technique."

"You see my marks?"

He pointed at the blue tattoos he had on his cheeks.

She nodded in confirmation.

"My wife gave me those. They allow me to absorb and manipulate yokai safely even though I'm only a half devil."

She could sense Sparda's interest in those marks as well as slight worry. He knew that messing with yokai is a very dangerous thing if one doesn't produce it naturally.

"Anyway channel yokai into your hand and try to find the scar of this dimension. When you do stick your hand into it and try and slice any object you see."

'The scar?'

 **{This should help}**

Instantly her vision changed. Right now it looked like the entire world was made up of ethereal blue energy. She looked at her yokai covered hand and noticed it was glowing quite brightly. She then noticed something odd. They were a low number of strange black marks around the area, almost like… scars.

Seras looked at the nearest and scar and stuck her hand into it. She was surprised to notice that the scar disappeared and her hand seemingly became transparent.

Closing her eyes, she opened them once again and her vision became normal. She noticed that her hand was now covered in rune marks similar to Akuma's except they were red rather than blue. Approaching a tree she readied her hand-blade and with a quick motion sliced of some branches. She was surprised out how easily she had done it and yet even so she had felt some resistance, not a lot but still some.

"Good work, however it still needs some improvement before you can do a proper Hougetsu Jigen-Tou."

Akuma was examining the cut branches before looking at Seras.

"Now try it again."

* * *

It was starting to annoy Seras how she wasn't able to tell the time in this place. To her it felt like she'd been here for weeks and it didn't help that she'd train to exhaustion. However she couldn't deny that the training was helping her. Now she was able to do two proper Hougetsu Jigen-Tou simultaneously without having to see the dimensional scars, her ability to manipulate yokai and other demonic energies put her at an expert level, and now she was able to summon her blue flames anytime she wants. However she was not able to do a full body Hougetsu Jigen-Tou like her sensei yet and with her blue flames she still needed to feel a form of negative emotion in order to summon it. Luckily or unluckily, depending on whose view you asked, she's constantly feeling something negative even if she doesn't know it herself… yeah most definitely unluckily.

Right now Seras was practicing on using her flames by burning a few trees to ashes. Akuma was meditating on a boulder.

Seras sighed as she burned another tree to ashes. Despite not being able to tell the time Akuma had recently told her that the week was almost done.

She stared intently at him seemingly debating on something till finally she started to approach him.

"Akuma-sensei!"

Akuma opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"There's a favour I want from you."

In response Akuma jumped off from his perch and landed in front of Seras.

"You said it yourself that the week is almost over before you send me back to Earth and let me train with the devils."

He nodded in response.

"This entire training has helped tremendously however there is one thing that I'm lacking… experience, a way to put my newfound skills to the test."

"What are you saying?"

Akuma knew what she wanted however he wanted to hear it himself.

"I want you to fight me with the intention to kill."

She could hear Ddraig chocking on his own spit while she sensed Sparda's disbelief.

Akuma merely rose up an eyebrow.

"… Are you sure about this? If I accept this then the chance of you dying will be quite high."

He didn't ask why, simply stating a warning.

"Yes, despite my experience, it is that of a killer not a fighter and those I killed are no different then that of animals."

She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"Raiser's the opposite of me, while I was built to kill he was built to fight. Because of that he will wipe the floor with me in the Rating Game which is something I can't afford."

Her gaze seemed to harden.

"I can see the way you move and the look in your eyes, that you are built to fight AND kill. If I can survive the remaining week against you than it'll be enough for me to hold my ground against him. So sensei… don't hold back."

Akuma seemed to stare at Seras with approval in his eyes.

He turned his back on her and walked a few feet away from her before stopping.

"So that's your final answer."

It wasn't a question.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

He was holding his sword tightly in his left hand.

Seras knew it was going to start and so summoned Boosted Gear and Morningstar, all the while ignoring Sparda & Ddraig telling her to backdown.

Suddenly Seras was hit a tremendous amount of Killing Intent coming from Akuma. It was so large and strong that it nearly made Seras pass out in terror. This KI was unimaginable, she knew no one possessing this much. However now wasn't the time to hesitate as Rias' freedom was on the line.

Akuma unfurled his devil wings and released his devil power all the while covering himself in dense blue-coloured touki. She could hear thunderclouds which confused her at first until she realized that his aura was changing the weather.

Somehow through all this she could hear the near-silent screeching of metal being unsheathed.

 **"My niece… you have better survive this…"**

He was now right in front of her, greatly surprising her as she didn't even see him move. The last she saw, was a silver-blue coming right at her.

Blood could be seen spilling the ground…

* * *

 _Gremory Mansion: Training grounds_

The Occult Research team could be seen outside training. Rias, Akeno & Raynare were practicing on their spells; Koneko was busy pummelling a training dummy, Yumi was practicing her sword stances while Asia was seen watching them at a safe distance.

Rias decided to stop for a moment and looked on in the distance in worry. A week had already passed and yet Akuma and Seras had not arrived yet. She was starting to get worried; in all honesty she didn't really trust Akuma considering he was half the reason the devils nearly went extinct during the Great War. She had no idea why Akuma would take an interest in Seras however both Asia & Raynare seemingly know the reason however they said that it was up to Seras to tell them or not.

"I hope Seras will come back soon."

Asia clasped her hands in a prayer.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine."

Though that said Raynare wasn't any better.

"You know it wounds me that you people have so little faith in me."

Seemingly appearing out of nowhere was Akuma smirking at them.

Everyone stopped their training and approached him albeit a bit cautiously.

"Lord Akuma, welcome back." Rias said.

"Well it's good to be back. I much prefer Earth than the other realms."

They couldn't really tell if he's serious or not.

"It seems you guys have been training quite hard."

"Yes well we still have much to improve before the week is over."

"Well you guys definitely have your work cut out for you however given enough time you'll definitely be able to win the upcoming battle."

"Um… Lord Akuma?" Asia approached him. "Where is Seras?"

Everyone looked at Akuma with a worrisome expression. They all knew the reputation of the Kin slayer so it was to be expected that they were worried.

"You know your lack of faith in keeping my students safe wounds my pride."

Akuma then gained a thoughtful look.

"Though just about any student I take always seem to wind up in the hospital in the end. Wonder why?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at that. What made it worse was that he was seriously asking himself that.

"Well anyway, Seras should be here in about 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Out of nowhere a figure jumps out heading straight towards Akuma going for an overhead slash.

CLANG

Akuma easily blocks the blade with his sheathed sword before trying to strike the attacker only for the person to jump a feet away.

"You need to do better than that Seras if you want to lay a scratch on me."

The now revealed Seras removed her hood showing everyone the Shinigami mask, which caused everyone to take a step back in fright, before removing it and placing it on top of her head.

"I guess I do. However I still intend to kick your ass for literally sending me to freaking Hell!"

She said the last part with her left eye twitching dangerously.

"Wait what do you mean-?"

"Anyway since the first week is over it's time for me to leave for the time being and for you to start your own training with the devils."

Akuma interrupted Rias causing her to look at him in annoyance.

"Yeah I know."

Akuma than disappeared.

""Seras!""

She was then tackled by both Raynare & Asia causing them to fall to the ground.

"Geez you two, it's only been a week."

"Sorry, we couldn't help it. We just missed you a lot, isn't that right Asia?"

Raynare said the last part seductively.

"Raynare!"

Asia seemed to have got her meaning and was blushing a tomato red.

"All right enough teasing Raynare. Now could you two get off so I can stand up?"

The two quickly got off and Seras stood off the ground.

"It's good to see your back."

Yumi came forward with a smile with Koneko following close behind.

"Yeah it's good to be back Princess."

"… It's good that you're still alive Seras." Koneko said with a very small smile.

"Alive? Wait a minute… did you all think I was going to die?!"

Except for Asia & Raynare, everyone else looked either looked sheepish or guilty.

"Oh screw you guys!"

 **(Considering what you did to end your training they are justified)**

'… Shut up.'

"Anyway are you alright Seras?"

Rias asked.

"Yeah I'm fine though I am a little roughed up from the last few days of training."

"Is that so? What did you train in anyway?"

"Akuma was teaching me demonic control as well as youjutsu."

Koneko looked shocked and a bit worried at that last part.

"After I was done the last part of training was… survival."

Seras looked away when she said that last part which got them suspicious.

"Well anyway…"

Rias then hugged Seras, surprising her a bit but hugged her back.

"Welcome back Seras."

"Yeah it's good be back Rias."

Akuma could be seen standing in the shadows watching the proceedings.

"Wonder how Rias will react to Seras' connection to the pawn pieces?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Alright we have covered Seras' first half of training and we get another brief glance of Seras' mysterious past that she herself is not aware.

Not onto the next half!


	12. II Second Half: ORC

II Chapter 4: Second Half: ORC

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

* * *

Clanging could be heard, sparks could be seen as two blades continued clashing against each other.

The blades interlocked forcing Seras and Yumi to stare at each other, each of them seeing the determination in their eyes.

They jumped back gaining some distance and assessing their opponent's skills.

Yumi was faster and had far more experience in sword fighting, while Seras was stronger and had better survival instincts which makes it hard for Yumi to get a direct hit.

The two once again clashed, ringing of metal as their blades crossed. Yumi's was like that of a dance while Seras was that of a vicious animal.

In a stroke of luck, Yumi's blade broke and before she could create another Seras quickly tripped her. On the ground she tried to get up only for Morningstar to be pointed at her face.

"This is my win Princess."

Seras smirked while Yumi blushed a bit at the last part.

Dismissing her sword Seras leaned down and held out a helping hand. Yumi smiled, grabbing her hand and being helped up.

"So what have you learned from this spar Seras."

"That I have potential with a sword however I mostly fight with instinct rather than skill."

Seras seemed to sigh at this.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that with enough spars between us you'll gain the proper skill to use a sword."

Yumi once again created another sword while Seras took out Morningstar once again.

The two ran forward their blades once again clashing as sparks fly.

* * *

Deep in the forest Seras and Koneko were practicing hand-to-hand combat. Unlike her previous spar with Yumi this was more in favour of Seras. See since childhood she had always fought & killed with knives and fists to the point that despite it being self-taught and being street brawling she is a near master. As such Koneko, despite being taught by an actual sensei, had no where near the experience needed to hold her own against someone like Seras.

The two were trading what they considered light blows (in human standards it'd be bone-breaking) with Koneko mostly on the defensive due to Seras being more unpredictable and vicious with her attacks. Finding an opening on her left side Koneko quickly struck only to be blocked by Seras. With a spin Seras was behind Koneko and then karate chomped her neck causing her to collapse on the ground.

She tried moving only find out that she was somehow paralyzed.

"… How?"

Rather than responding Seras struck the back of her neck ending her paralysis.

"Not many know this but when it comes to the human & animal body I'm pretty good at finding spots that could paralyze or instantly kill them."

Koneko looked amazed at that.

"Although it's pretty useless on demons since our biology is quite different from that of humans. Yet strangely you devils & youkai are VERY similar to that of humans & beasts to the point it's actually scary."

"… You've had experiences with youkai before?"

"Yeah…"

Memories of a black-haired voluptuous cat girl along with her perverted antics came to mind, which caused her left eye to twitch dangerously.

"… you could say that."

Koneko felt that she shouldn't press for more info especially when a malicious aura started forming around Seras.

"Anyway how would you like me to teach how to strike an opponent's weak points?"

"Really?"

"Sure why not; in all honesty I'm your better at hand-to-hand combat plus since we're fighting Raiser we're gonna need all the training we can get. So you in or out?"

Seras gave a closed-eye friendly smile.

Koneko thought about it before coming to a conclusion.

"I would like that very much Seras-sensei."

Seras opened her eyes in her surprise though she quickly regained her smile.

She then rubbed Koneko's head affectionately causing her to actually purr.

"Well than let's get started."

* * *

Seras was currently staring at a sword.

The sword looked like a simple gladius however it was crimson in colour and it gave off a demonic aura.

She had been getting tips from Yumi when she discovered that she has the same ability as she does. Yumi first thought that Seras had the Sacred Armament Sword Birth like she does however Ddraig had said that wasn't the case and upon closer inspection of her creations she was surprised to find out that they were COMPLETE blades. Ones that can hold their own against the likes of Yamato, Rebellion, Balmung and others to name a few.

Despite this Yumi's advice proved useful as overall the mechanics of her power was the same as Sword Birth. All she really need was sufficient power but most of all good imagination.

Right now she was testing out her creations.

With a swing of her sword the trees were engulfed in red fire however instead of being turned to ashes they were completely encased in red ice.

Nodding in satisfaction the sword dissolved, returning back to her minds cape.

'I wonder if it's possible…?'

Holding out her hand she tried creating what she had in mind.

A golden najinata appeared however unlike her previous creations it kept flickering as if trying to stay solid and it was taking a lot of Seras' energy to be created if the sweat pouring down her forehead were any indication.

Finally the najinata became stable causing Seras to let out a breath in relief.

She picked it out and examined it. Rather than the usual demonic aura her weapons this one had a pure holy aura to it.

'So I can make holy weapons, it just takes a lot more energy than making demonic ones.'

It does make sense when one thinks about it. In fact it's practically a miracle she was able to make a holy blade.

She grabbed the pole only to flinch very slightly due to her hand being burned though the feeling quickly went away.

With a few examinations she nodded in satisfaction before letting it dissolve.

'Alright it seems that I have a trump card in case things go south with Raiser. Now all I need is practise.'

And on that note Seras continued her practise in creating blades.

* * *

 **(So Seras I believe it's about time we talked about those crimson flames you produced)**

For once Ddraig sounded serious which surprised Seras greatly.

All three were currently in her mindscape as they wanted to help in her training.

"Are you talking about that crimson fire back in the church?"

Ddraig nodded his head.

"I've been wondering about that. They felt nothing like my blue flames."

 **(You're correct about that. Hell they're not even yours to begin with. They are mine)**

"Your flames? Is it a part of Boosted Gear?"

 **(Not exactly; you see before I developed the ability Boost & Transfer I had two other abilities before that. The very first was the Crimson Inferno of Scorching Flames, flames so hot and destructive that it can even burn the soul into non-existence, not even primordial gods & demon kings are immune to this)**

Seras was shocked to hear this. These flames were seriously overpowered.

"And I can summon them."

She murmured softly.

 **(Well you can summon a weaker version however that's not the point. Jehovah made sure that non of my wielders would ever unlocked my original power and for a good reason as it's just too destructive. In fact if Boosted Gear & Divine Dividing had our original power than they'd be ranked as top-tier Longinus Sacred Armaments rather than just mid-tier. Though I still don't understand how you were able to unseal it)**

This was a lot to take in for Seras.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

 **(In honesty I wanted to train you in using those flames as soon as possible. However considering you need training for your other abilities we have no time for this. So until we can find the time, promise me that you will not use these flames except in a life-or-death situation)**

"… I can promise that."

In all honesty she didn't actually need the flames for the upcoming battle as she didn't actually want to kill him. Plus she was actually afraid of how destructive these flames are.

 **{Since that's out of the way…}**

Sparda grabbed his sword while Ddraig stood up.

 **{It's time that Ddraig and I started teaching how to properly fight}**

Judging from their grins she knew this was going to be painful.

* * *

At the dining hall everyone could be seen eating quite peacefully… well except for Seras who seemed to be really annoyed and kept muttering 'perverted dragon.'

"Seras are you alright?"

Asia looked at her a bit worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm just very pissed at a certain red lizard."

 **(Oh come on! I said I was sorry. It was an accident!)**

'Even if it was that didn't stop you from poking there!'

 **(I was curious… I wanted to see if you had the same weak spot as Tiamat…)**

She knew what he really meant by 'weak spot.'

'One of these days Ddraig I will rip your dick off and then shove it so far up your ass you'd be shitting crap out of your mouth for the rest of your undead life!'

 **(Eep!)**

She could sense Ddraig cutting off their mental connection so he could hide.

 **{Reminds me of my first daughter Maria before she hit puberty and became more like her mother. Wonder whatever happened to them?}**

For some reason Seras felt a sense of foreboding however she didn't know why and it passed by very quickly.

"So how's your training going Seras?"

Yumi asked bit curiously as she was only part of her sword training.

"It's actually going great believe or not. Hell I even develop a trump card that'll guarantee us a win against chicken douche."

The devil girls all looked shocked at this however only Yumi was able to voice her surprise.

"How? What is it?"

Seras simply smirked before leaning her face close to Yumi's causing her to fidget.

"That's for me to know…"

She then kissed her on the nose.

"… and for you to find out princess."

Yumi was blushing a tomato and had a bit of blood leaking from her nose which caused Seras to raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

'Huh, the princess seems to have a perverted side to her. This will definitely make good blackmail material.'

Before her plans could form someone pinched her side. She turned to her left to see Asia glaring at her cutely. She then looked around to see both Raynare & Rias glaring at her fiercely though Rias tried to hide it.

"… Ecchi sensei."

Koneko simply stared at her emotionlessly however there was a small twitch to her left eye.

Akeno was simply giggling in amusement.

"Well ignoring that how about we all take a bath after the meal. This mansion has an outdoor bath so it'll be wonderful."

Seras couldn't help but feel a bit unease with that glint in her eye.

"Really now? Well that's great but I should probably get back to training after this is over."

"Nonsense, we still have a couple more days left so we can afford to take breaks like these."

She was now starting to have a really bad feeling about this.

"Um Seras do you not want to take a bath with us?"

Seras made a mistake of looking directly at Asia's puppy-eyes technique.

"N-no that's not it at all, it's just…"

"Well then there's no problem at all."

Seras started to feel a bit panicky especially when that glint in Rias' eye got bigger.

"Um… wouldn't it be too crowded if I came along. It'll probably bother the others."

"The bath has more than enough room for the 7 of us. And as for bothering the others…"

She turned her attention to the others of the group.

"Akeno do you have a problem with Seras bathing with us?"

"I don't mind if it's Seras-kun. Maybe I can even wash your back for you."

She was giggling quite sinisterly & pervertedly.

Crap, now her instincts were telling her get the hell out of there.

"How about you, Asia? Raynare? You should be all right if it's your beloved Seras right?"

The two blushed. Raynare seemed to be thinking things over before her blush deepened and some blood leaked out of her nose. Both her & Asia make a small nod.

"Yumi?"

"I have no problem at all."

Other than a small blush she was pretty much composed.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

Seras was discreetly telling her to say no however Koneko decided to mess with her.

"… Yes."

"Well there you have it."

Rias sounded way too cheerful.

Seras sighed.

'Guess there's only one thing left to do.'

She got up and try to make a run for it. Key word try.

All she succeeded was getting off her chair and falling on the ground face-first.

She could hear everyone giggling at her in amusement.

"What the hell happened to my legs?"

The cause of her trip to the floor was the numbness in her legs.

 **{Ddraig what are you doing?}**

Sparda deadpanned.

 **(I'm ordering pizza… What do you think I'm doing? I'm not about to let Seras prevent me from seeing some yuri action!)**

Both Sparda & Seras facepalmed.

"Stupid perverted dragon…"

"Well this just makes things easier. Akeno could you lend me hand here?"

'Uh oh…'

Seras tried crawling away only for Akeno & Rias to grab her legs each and drag her away.

She tried digging her claws into the ground. It managed to slow them down a bit though it caused a horrible screeching sound.

Eventually Koneko came over, pried her claws off the ground and helped the others carry her.

'Ddraig! Sparda! Do something!'

 **{Sorry Seras, but I'm busy right now trying to get a pervy lizard's foot off me!}**

 **(There's no way I'm letting you stop this! So just accept your fate partner and enjoy this wondrous gift from the gods!)**

'Ddraig you son of a…!'

And so Seras was drag away to her doom while the rest follow suit.

* * *

Seras was fidgeting uncomfortably with all the stares she was getting. The reason for the stares being that the girls were being overwhelmed by Seras' naked body. Rias was comparing her's to Seras' and was jealous to see that Seras had her beat in every single physical aspect possible. Akeno was barely holding herself from going over there and enjoying the pleasures Seras' body.

Asia & Koneko were blushing a tomato red and couldn't look away no matter how much they tried.

Yumi also blushed and was looking away, however she kept sneaking glances.

Raynare had her hands covering her eyes however she kept peeking between the gaps of her fingers.

Another reason why Seras was so uncomfortable was that this was the first time she was seeing so many hot naked girls around her.

Sure she had seen naked women before but they were either feral succubi wanting to drain her life-force or a certain nekomata that keeps dragging her into one of her schemes that always ends with her incredibly annoyed and humiliated.

"So are you guys going to keep staring or are we actually going to bathe?"

That snapped Asia, Koneko, Raynare & Yumi out of their funk and they quickly looked away.

Rias meanwhile just continue to glare at Seras' body in jealousy. Quicker than the eye can follow she was now groping Seras' chest causing her to squeak in surprise.

Rias' angry expression changed from anger to that of surprise with a faint blush. She continued groping her only this time more softly.

"… So soft." Rias muttered softly.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Seras was blushing like crazy and was trying to bite back a moan.

Akeno was giggling in amusement until she noticed Seras tail twitching. A certain lesson she learned about demon & youkai tails came to mind which caused her to gain a sinister smile.

Seras meanwhile was trying to fend off Rias however she was too busy trying to cover up her moans. Plus Rias somehow kept hitting all the right spots. Eventually Rias pulled her closer to the point that their breasts were now smushed together. If Rias was in the right state of mind she would probably faint from embarrassment & arousal however she was way too focus on 'examining' Seras soft skin to pay attention to that fact.

"Tell me Seras… Just how do you have such soft skin?"

She rubbed Seras a couple times on the back before moving… below that.

"Eep!"

Somehow she managed to regain enough strength and pushed her away.

"W-what's wrong with you?!"

Seras now had her arms around herself in a small attempt to protect herself and was glaring at Rias… or at least tried to however the blush of embarrassment as well as the very very slight arousal in her eyes (though she'd deny it) ruined it.

Rias seemingly snapped out whatever possessed her to do that and was completely red-faced.

"I… I honestly have no idea… what came over me…"

She looked at her hands as if she had never seen them before. Her hands unconsciously made gropping motions which caused her to blush harder.

Before more could be said, Akeno made her move.

"Kyaaaa!"

Akeno grabbed Seras' tail causing UNTOLD amounts of pleasure and causing her to nearly collapse.

"You know…" Akeno was looking down at the squirming & moaning Seraswith a lustful look. "…I learned something interesting about demons and yokais. You see the one weakness that they all share is that their tails are the most sensitive part of their body. Most cases, when struck it can cause massive amounts of pain, however with the right touch…"

She started stroking her tail which only increased the already UNBEARABLE amounts of pleasure in Seras' body.

"P-please… s-stop…"

She tried in vain to stop her however her arms and legs refused to correctly. Hell it was taking all her strength not collapse and pass out.

Deciding to… up the level, Akeno gently yet firmly pulled Seras towards her by the tail forcing her to comply. Seras was now sitting on Akeno's lap, one hand still gripping & stroking her tail, the other now playing with her breasts.

"My my, your skin is so soft & smooth. With a body like this I find it very hard to believe that Raynare was the only one you ever dated."

For a very brief moment pain echoed through her heart before being quickly squashed away by Akeno's expert touch.

She suddenly felt something at the pit of her stomach and it kept growing with her pleasure.

She soon realized what was about to happen.

"A-Akeno stop! If y-you continue I-I'll…"

Akeno seemed to realize this and her lustful grin only grew larger as her hands moved quicker & harder.

The pressure was growing and it was now taking all her power not to let it out.

At the corner of her eye she saw all the girls watching her with bleeding noses and large blushes.

"D-don't l-look at me…"

Somehow her blush became even redder and she covered her face in shame.

To the girls there was only one word to describe that action…

'''''Cute!'''''

"It seems you're already at your limit Seras-chan."

She giggled watching Seras squirm and letting out moans of pleasure.

"But I think it's about time we finish our little game Seras-chan."

Seras eyes widen and she was now both afraid & excited.

"W-wait Akeno don't-!"

It was too late as she gave one final twist.

Seras arch her back and let out a silent scream as her mind became blank from the orgasm.

Finally ending Seras collapsed and passed out from the pleasure; Akeno steady her a bit to make sure she wouldn't fall off her lap and had a large satisfying grin.

Under different circumstances the girls would be jealous of the physical contact she was having with Seras however…

Asia & Koneko had passed out from the erotic action.

Raynare & Yumi, though still conscious, were stuck in lala land with goofy smiles and nosebleeds.

Rias just sunk herself underwater, with only her nose and eyes above water level, to hide her blushing form.

"Well that was fun."

Akeno commented.

Rias glared at Akeno.

Hearing some light muttering Rias & Akeno turned their attention to the passed out Seras.

They couldn't hear most of what she was saying however they did catch a few words.

"… so good… more…"

Rias quickly sunk underwater trying to cool down her blush while Akeno was cackling sadistically.

'It seems I now have a new favourite hobby.'

Seras' body shivered though whether it was from fear or arousal was unknown…

* * *

Seras was walking with a vey annoyed & humiliated expression on her face wearing nothing but an over sized grey t-shirt.

 **{Cheer up Seras, at least you now learned a valuable lesson}**

'And what will that be?'

 **{Always keep your tail properly tucked away & hidden}**

That only served to annoy Seras more.

'Shut up… Hey why's Ddraig so quiet?'

 **{I beat the ever loving shit out of him, so don't be surprise when you don't hear from him for a day or 2}**

Hearing that actually made her feel a tad bit better.

"Seras?"

Getting out of her thoughts she noticed that she ended up walking all the way to a large library.

Sitting on a couch was Rias reading a book that was titled 'Demonology.'

Getting Seras' attention Rias put her book down. Seras idly noted that Rias was wearing a red negligee, that did very little to hide her body, while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into a ponytail. It was a good look for her in Seras opinion.

"Ah, Rias. Hello."

"What are you doing up so late at night?"

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

"Well you came at a good time, let's talk for a bit."

Seras took a chair and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"You know I'm curious about why you're wearing glasses. Last I check us demonic beings don't suffer from bad eyesight."

"It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Guess this is proof that I have been in the humans' world for so long."

Rias chuckled in amusement.

Suddenly her expression turned a bit sad which surprised Seras.

"What's wrong Rias?"

She looked hesitantly at Seras' concerned face before sighing.

"Seras you remember how I used my pawn pieces to reincarnate you as my devil servant right?"

"Yeah and also for some reason the pieces didn't turn me into a devil for some reason."

Seras was getting nervous as she figured out where this was going.

'Did she find out?'

"I was reading this book to find out more about demons… turns out I wasn't the first to reincarnate one…"

Rias, at the corner of her eye, noticed how nervous Seras was getting which only confirmed her thoughts.

"You know it already don't you?"

There was a long pause before Seras had a hand across her chest. A magic circle appeared and slowly but surely eight pawn pieces came out landing on her hand.

"It was purely by accident that I discovered this. I was drawing out my yoki and it ended up working too well as I drew out the pawn pieces. Sparda confessed to me that demons are immune to Evil Pieces… I was planning to tell you after the Rating Game."

"… I see."

Rias still seemed sad.

"… Rias this changes nothing."

"What makes you say that…? You're not a devil of my services which means you have no obligation to fight for us. In fact this your best shot to get out of this."

"Get out of this?"

Seras looked confused.

"Yes. If you continue this, than the chance of Raiser taking you as his… sex slave is extremely high. If you run from this now, no one will hold it against as you're not even ally to the devil faction. So as a friend I ask-!"

She couldn't finish as Seras was now right in front of her, finger flicking her forehead causing her to cry out in surprise & a bit of pain.

"What's with you trying to get rid of me like this?"

Seras asked in an annoyed tone.

"I…"

"Wait don't answer that."

Seras interrupted Rias which caused her to twitch an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Have you forgotten what I said back in the clubroom, what we tried to do in order for me to help you?"

Rias remembered clearly that day, it was a shock to everyone how she wanted to willingly become a devil considering how she was so adamant on keeping the remains of her humanity.

"Even though I'm a demon I have non of that useless pride that they all have and even if I had remained a human… I would have still joined you."

Rias looked deeply shocked since everyone knows that Seras values her former humanity above all else besides her loved ones.

"Why?"

Seras looked her in the eye and smiled.

"In my entire life everyone that I have ever befriended that I have come to love with my entire being… they have all either abandoned me to my pain…"

At this Rias looked at her horrified just trying to figure out what kind kind of person would abandon a good person such as Seras like that.

"… or they have all died and left me to my darkness."

She looked down sadly for a moment before looking back at Rias with near dead-like eyes.

"With my last abandonment I promised myself that I would not ever let myself get closer to anyone again."

Seras' eyes seemed to brighten a bit but still seemed corpse-like.

"But then Raynare came. I found her crying in the rain over the loss of someone important to her. I didn't know why but I felt like I should make her feel better. Next thing I knew the two of us became something similar to the best of friends. Despite myself preparing to lose her it still hurt that I was not able to prevent it. I guess I was starting to reach my breaking point as my demon blood was taking advantage of my despair. When Raynare died I let the darkness out and I became this…"

She gestured at her horns and tail.

"I lost EVERYTHING that kept me going, I couldn't take it anymore; the endless pain & suffering. I had planned to just end it all until… you brought Raynare back."

She then smiled at Rias, though it was not a true smile it was different from her other smiles as this one… was filled with hope.

"The feelings I had when I realized she was back… it was the first time I felt hope, hope that my happiness will last. For that reason alone is more than enough for me to fight for you. However…"

She than looked at her hand.

"Even when I was anti-social to the point of outright hostile to you. You had nothing to gain for befriending me, to trying take away my pain, yet you did it anyway."

She clenched her fist.

"You are my friend and as your friend I will stand by your side till the very end… even if it will only bring me pain in the end."

It was quiet for a moment as Rias processed what Seras said.

She stood up and was now hugging Seras.

"… Thank you Seras, for everything… I only wish I could repay you back."

Seras smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Author's Notes

Whew! Sorry for taking so long guys. A LOT of things came up these past few weeks. Anyway I posted info of some future fics on my profile that I plan on working on as well as some challenges (ideas) that anyone's welcome to try.

Also sorry if this chapter isn't up to standards, I'm still a beginner.

Anyway Dante out! :)


	13. II Rating Game

II Chapter 5: Rating Game

 **()** Ddraig speaking

 **{}** Sparda speaking

 **""** Demon/Dark self speaking

To answer some question:

Suggestion: I'll think about it

ATTENTION: No way in hell that I'm giving up on this fic. I just had a lot of other fics to work on

* * *

'Seems this is it guys.'

She could sense Sparda & Ddraig agreeing.

Tomorrow's the day where they fight for Rias' freedom.

This was technically the last day of training however everyone agreed that this should be a day of resting before they head off to battle.

Seras right now was just laying on a bed staring at the ceiling thinking over the training she had the past two weeks.

She heard some knocking making her guess that it was either Raynare, Asia, or possibly both.

"Hey Seras can we come in?"

"Sure."

Both Asia & Raynare came in.

Asia was wearing her old nun outfit with the veil & everything along with that cross.

What Raynare was wearing had Seras gaping at her.

Her outfit consisted of black leather, strap-like objects around & under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"… Raynare."

"Yes Seras?"

"What's up with that outfit?"

"What you mean this?"

She did a small twirl, showing off the entirety her outfit (which of course wasn't a whole lot in the first place).

"This is my Fallen Angel outfit. I wear it all the time except when I'm incognito."

"Ok I get that, just tell me… why the hell do you look like a stripper?"

Raynare seemed to just give her a confused look.

"I don't see a problem with this outfit. Besides Rias said we can wear whatever outfit that we feel the most comfortable in."

Seras felt she should press the issue about her choice in outfits further but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"If you say so."

Seras then noticed that the two seemed a bit nervous looking.

"Hey what's wrong with you two?"

Rather than answering they instead walked forward and grabbed an arm each which was now nestled between their bosoms.

"… I'm scared Seras… Though I fought & killed before I have never once faced someone as powerful as Raiser before, and knowing what will happen if we lose…"

"Raynare…"

"I don't want to lose either of you… For all my life I have been alone until you two came into my life. If I were to lose you two I…"

"Asia…"

Seras could now see the fear the two carried, and it was now obvious they had this for quite a while. She couldn't help but feel shame that she had not notice it sooner.

She felt Asia placing something on her hand. When she looked she saw it was Asia's cross.

"Asia why did-?"

"I have had this cross since the day I was left in the church's doorstep when I was just a baby; it's the one thing I have left of my birth family."

"Asia… I-I can't take accept this, I-!"

Asia held up a finger to Seras' lips to stop her.

"I cannot go into battle myself. This all I can do for you, giving a part of me to help you win this fight, so please take it Seras."

Hearing that, along with making the mistake of looking into Asia's eyes again, Seras could not bring herself to reject Asia's gift to her.

"I'll keep it close by me. I will never let it go."

Asia smiled and snuggled deeper to Seras' side, Raynare doing the same.

The three simply lay on the bed in comfortable silence, content with the warmth they gave each other, till finally sleep took over.

* * *

'It's time…'

Seras was currently sheathing her demonic knives. She was currently wearing her usual attire only this time her hoodie was black with the inside being bright crimson, and attach to her back was Morningstar ready to be used.

'Well guys, time to put all that training to use."

 **(Give them hell partner)**

Seras grinned a bloodthirsty grin showing off her fangs.

* * *

All the club members have gathered in the old school building.

Yumi was wearing her school uniform except her skirt was pink; she was wearing two small gauntlets as well as light leg armour for protection.

Koneko wore the school uniform with the only thing out of place being the martial arts gloves with kitten faces on them.

Akeno however was wearing a traditional miko attire with a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

Rias was the only one who was wearing the school uniform without any form of customizations and/or accessories.

Everyone was anxious yet it seemed Rias and Akeno were able to hide theirs quite well with only Seras being able to tell.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirms us. Grayfia starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

So a free-for-all eh? Seras' demon blood was now pumping in excitement.

"Hey, Rias?"

"What is it?"

"You also have another Bishop, right? Where is that person?"

She knows for a fact that Rias has another peerage member, a Bishop to be precise.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Rias wouldn't look at her in the eyes for some reason.

Seras became suspicious though she felt now was not the time to dwell on it.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

'No surprise there.'

Seras thought.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Wait… Lucifer?

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle."

Wait brother?

"Is it just me or did you just call the Maou brother?"

It was Yumi who answered.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yes."

Rias confirms it straight away.

You learn something new everyday.

Wait a minute….

The current Maous according to Sparda are Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, & Leviathan. Last she checked Rias' name is Gremory.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?"

Yumi guessed what she was thinking.

"Yeah."

"In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names."

So that's how it is. Then "Lucifer" and "Beelzebub" aren't personal names but more like managerial positions.

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas have a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

So the Devils' society is just somehow managing.

"So Rias' brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Yumi nods at her question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"…So that's why she needs to inherit her household."

Since he wasn't a Gremory anymore than the title automatically falls to the second oldest.

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

They gather to the magic-circle.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While Seras was thinking about it, the light covers them and the teleportation begins.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes.

She was however confused that they were in the clubroom.

Other than Asia & Grayfia, everyone is still here.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

School broadcast? How original.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

Ah so this is merely a copy.

She looked out the window and noticed the sky was a dark purple colour.

'Don't see that everyday.'

 **(I beg to differ)**

 **{I beg to differ}**

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Ah fuck…

Times like these where she regrets the fact that she couldn't be reincarnated.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

Seras couldn't help but grin at this but it quickly became a frown when she remembered something… painful.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

RING RING

'Really?'

She couldn't but deadpan at the way it was started.

She sighed before cracking her neck a bit before cracking her knuckles.

'Time for my first Rating Game.'

* * *

"First we have to take down Raiser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen."

Rias sits on the sofa looking quite confident. However Seras could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yumi."

"Yes."

She spreads a map on the table after Rias urges her.

Seras noted it resembled greatly like a chess board.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his Knight or Rook positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one Knight and three Pawns, a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Yumi made her thoughts known.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Rias nods at Yumi's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over Knight with mobility…Yumi and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko and Yumi leave the room straight away, taking a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yumi and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno confirms. The strategy has already begun.

The only ones left with nothing to do are Seras, Raynare, & Rias.

Seeing Rias looking a bit nervous Seras placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rias, we'll win this."

Rias smiled and thanked her.

* * *

Seras & Koneko were heading to the gym as part of Rias' plan.

Everyone else went to their respective positions while Raynare stayed with Rias to offer her support.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, they couldn't enter from there due to their intrusion becoming obvious to the enemy.

They needed to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. They went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

"I can sense their presence."

"… I can smell them."

Though they couldn't see anything their opponents could do nothing about the rest of their senses.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory!"

Apparently they too could sense them.

The lights turned on, four female Devils were standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress [Rook], the twins [Pawns] and also the bo-staff wielder [Pawn] that she beat.

"Alright let's do this!"

 **[Boost!]**

She could instantly feel her power increasing.

She unsheathed Morningstar and got into a stance.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Sensei. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Right!"

The two stood in front of their respective opponents. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her staff.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile… wait a minute…

DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!

The chainsaws were revved up ready for a slaughter.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sadly this wasn't the first time she dealt with chainsaw-wielding maniacs.

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily.

There must be seriously something wrong with them.

BANG! BANG!

Koneko and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from Seras.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other. Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Although Koneko is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely and seemingly has superior strength. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks.

SWISH!

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound though Seras was unimpressed.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at her while grinding their chainsaws to the floor, sparks flying as they swing at her.

CLANG!

CLANG!

She lazily blocked them with Morningstar and the other with Boosted Gear, each trying to cut through them but not succeeding.

She casually threw one other twins to the side before slamming the other into the ground.

'This is too easy.'

 **[Boost!]**

The girls got off the ground, rushing towards her with their chainsaws.

With her sword she easily deflected their attacks.

Seras narrowed her eyes and narrowly dodged a hit from Mira, before grabbing the staff and using it & her to slam the twins away.

"Dammit! Why can't we hit her?!"

Mira complained while the twins grumbled out their annoyance.

 **[BOOST!]**

'Yo Ddraig, you almost done? This fight is quite boring.'

 **(Just one more Boost partner. But I don't see why need you it. You can easily beat these three without my power)**

'True but where's the fun in that?'

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

Her entire body filled with incredible power, to the point it was almost intoxicating.

"Alright… I think I'll start with you two first."

She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the twins, shocking them.

They barely had time to raise up their chainsaws before she punched through them.

"Impossible!"

That was the last thing they said before they were sent flying by a bone-breaking punch.

"Ile! Nel!"

Mira tried to attack only for Seras to slice her staff in half before kicking her in the stomach.

…

…

'Is that it?'

All three were currently incapacitated.

'Well that was disappointing. Wonder how Koneko's doing?'

BANG

She turned around to see Xuelan on the ground unmoving with Koneko standing at top.

"I see your done with your fight."

Koneko looked back and gave her a small smile.

"… Hai sensei."

Seras rolled her eyes good naturally.

"Come on Koneko-chan we're already done with all that."

"Don't care… sensei is still sensei."

Seras smiled and patted Koneko's head.

[Seras, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]

They could hear Rias' voice.

"Hear ya loud & clear Rias."

[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]

Seras & Koneko nodded at each other before dashing towards the exit.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

Raiser's servants become shocked by their actions.

Of course what they haven't realized was that this place was a simple decoy.

Something flashed brightly behind them before lightning struck the gym wiping it & Raiser's servants out.

"Take."

Akeno voiced out.

Akeno-san with a smiley face was flying through the air with her black wings spread. She hasdher right hand raised upwards and her hand was sparkling with electricity.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]

Grayfia's voice who was the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

"That's some serious fire power."

"The "Priestess of Thunder", that's Akeno's nickname. Since Buchou isn't the age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about Akeno, but she is famous among certain groups of people."

"Huh…"

'Yeah I REALLY shouldn't be left alone with her.'

"Well we did it Koneko-chan."

She patted the top of her head causing her to blush.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]

Essentially the plan was to act like bait while Akeno gets ready for the big strike.

[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]

"Yes!"

The two moved out to regroup with Yumi, until Seras felt it… killing intent.

"Koneko!"

Seras had only enough time to cover Koneko before the two were engulfed by a large explosion.

"Koneko! Seras!"

Akeno cried out.

"Take."

She looked back to see a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing a hood. This was Raiser's strongest piece, his Queen.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

The magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing.

Before Akeno could so much as even prepare to attack, something shout of the smoke like an arrow stabbing deeply into the chest of the enemy Queen.

"What?!"

As the smoke clears it reveals a heavily injured Seras holding a completely unharmed Koneko while glaring at Yubelluna.

"How did she-?!"

She then noticed that Koneko was covered in strange markings and those marks had covered Seras to a certain degree.

"A full-body Hougetsu Jigen-Tou?!"

Before Seras could be taken out Koneko had managed to use Youjutsu to save the both of them though unfortunately was too late to spare Seras completely from the blast.

"Sensei…"

Seras looked back and smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine Koneko-chan."

Koneko looked unconvinced.

[Seras are you alright!]

She winced at Rias practically screaming in her ear.

"I'm fine Rias, just a couple of scratches is all."

[Seras…]

Though she couldn't see Seras she could somehow sense that her injuries were far more serious than she let on.

"I'm fine Rias, besides I do heal fast ya know."

It's true, already her wounds were healing up.

"Hey Akeno! Make sure to give that bitch hell for me."

Akeno snapped out of her stupor before smiling serenely.

"Gladly Seras-chan"

Seras picked Koneko up bridle style and ran off quickly to meet up with Yumi.

Yubelluna meanwhile gritted her teeth as she managed to pull out the sword.

"I have no choice… but to use that…"

Taking out a tiny bottle she crushed it, letting the liquid out. Instantly her wound healed up.

"You know after hurting Seras-chan and trying to hurt Koneko-chan."

Akeno was covered in a large golden aura as electricity sparked out of her body.

"I should pay you back for that harsh treatment, after all you know what they say: an eye for an eye."

Yubelluna gritted her teeth in anger.

"Don't get cocky you bitch; you know I've been waiting a long time to put the Thunder Priestess in her place, now it seems I will have my chance."

Akeno smiled 'pleasantly.'

"As a good friend once said: 'Bring it bitch.'"

* * *

[Raiser Phoenix's three [Pawns] retires.]

Yumi smirked as she managed to finish off her opponents quite easily. She was quite concerned when an explosion that was not from Akeno's lightning ignited in Seras and Koneko's positions though felt relief when she didn't hear any announcement of them retiring. Right now she was currently hiding near the courtyard waiting for Seras & Koneko to arrived.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and, reacting by pure instinct, summoned a sword and attempted to strike the person, only for her strike to get blocked by a knife.

"Jeez Princess I know I tease you a lot but if you don't like it you should just say so."

Seras teased.

"Oh! Gomen Seras, I thought you were an enemy."

Yumi than noticed that Seras was injured though she was healing quite nicely.

"Seras…"

"As I told everyone before I'm fine."

"… Sensei do you mind letting me down now?"

Seras then noticed that she was still holding Koneko in her arms.

"Oh? Don't you enjoy being carried around like a princess Koneko-chan"

"… Ecchi sensei."

Koneko's face was red as a tomato.

Seras chuckled and let her down.

"Anyway was it you who managed to beat the pawns?"

Yumi nods at her question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Yumi's smiling, but her eyes aren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defence."

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Rias chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is the sports court.

So it will be natural for them to increase the strength here. Well, because of their plan earlier, it ended by making their [Queen] come to the front lines…

Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym.

"Are you nervous?"

Yumi asks her with a smile.

"Nah. In all honesty I've faced worst odds than this. What about you?"

"Look."

Yumi showed Seras her hand revealing that it was shaking.

"I have battle experience like you but it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Seras."

Seras smiled.

"I'm with you guys all the way."

They then heard a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There's a woman cladded in armour who's standing at the centre of it daringly.

She was practically leaving herself wide open for a sneak attack.

Yumi then laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room.

She then walks straight to the baseball court.

"That idiot."

Even though she's complaining, she & Koneko also follow after Yumi by heading there from the front.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yumi."

"I'm the [Pawn], Seras Alighieri."

"… [Rook], Koneko Toujou."

They named themselves to Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

Seras raised an eyebrow in amusement while Koneko looked annoyed.

"But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Yumi also gets ready to draw her sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks. They both have god speed because they are [Knights], an exchanges of swords that normal humans couldn't follow with their eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed.

"… What are we suppose to do Sensei?"

"Don't know… maybe give we could give her a cheer?"

"You two seem bored."

The two turned to the direction of the voice revealing a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face.

This was Raiser's [Rook]

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]?"

There's also a beautiful girl who's wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. She is Raiser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess.

"Hmm. So this girl is the [Pawn] that Rias Gremory adores? I must say she certainly has good tastes when it comes to the looks department at least."

Seras raised an eyebrow at the compliment though Koneko glared at the Bishop.

The two took their distance ready to fight.

 **[Boost!]**

The Sacred Armament power up starts.

"I'll handle the Rook, you take the Bishop Sensei."

Seras nodded her head.

"Sorry to say this but I have no interest in fighting."

Seras & Koneko raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.

"And why not?"

The Rook was the one to answer.

"That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well. She is Ravel Phoenix Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

Well that explains why the two were so similar.

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

…

…

Seras & Koneko had a look of pure disbelief.

In truth if the reason had been that he was into her they wouldn't have even blink. The Supernatural world (more specifically any of the more demonic species) have loose morals to the point that incest couples were no different then normal couples in their eyes. Though the reason that was just explained to them was just plain retarded.

"Is your brother an idiot?"

"Yes."

Ravel didn't even hesitate to answer.

"… Right."

Koneko having enough of this rushed towards the enemy rook with said rook retaliating.

Both of their fists collided against each other creating a large shockwave; Koneko tried kicking her head only for her block it and retaliate with a punch.

The match became brutal fist fight with occasional kicks and it became obvious that this rook was on a completely different league from the last one in terms of hand-to-hand combat.

"You know you should really pay attention to your surroundings."

Seras looked at Ravel questionably before sensing danger and narrowly dodging a strike from a giant Zweihänder.

 **[Boost!]**

Seras was now facing against what appears to be another Knight, two Pawns (who happened to be twins like the other two she fought) and the other Bishop.

Unlike the others she faced they seem like they will genuinely pose a challenge.

"Seems a bit unfair for me to fight all these odds by myself."

"In chess we do all we can to win."

The Knight answered.

"Can't help but agree with that."

Before she could attack she heard some wind blowing and soon saw Yumi's black blade losing its darkness.

"Unfortunately, your Demon Blade won't work on me."

Carlamaine replied with her own demonic blade covered in flames.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Demonic Blade"

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordswoman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Yumi says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword. Yumi's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK!

At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone else except for Seras & Koneko look surprise at this.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Demonic Swords?!"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side.

BREAK BREAK-BREAK…

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Yumi's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Yumi in the middle of it.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face.

Yumi's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Yumi still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Yumi puts her blade-less sword in front of her. She then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

The wind is getting sucked into Yumi's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

"…Multiple Demonic Blades. Are you someone who takes the blades of others and make it your own?"

Yumi shakes her head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Demonic Blades. I also don't take the blades of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords.

Multiple swords appear from the ground when she put her hand downwards. There are swords with different shapes and sizes.

 **[Boost!]**

Seras looked at her arm for a sec before looking back at her opponents.

'Alright almost there.'

"A demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Yumi seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realises how Yumi's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Yumi.

Seras raised an eyebrow.

'Huh that's enough killing intent to scare even a mid-class demon.'

Seras blocked a strike from the other knight.

"Unlike Carlamaine over there, Siris doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight" code. She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

Ravel explained.

"Well thanks for the warning Princess."

The two Pawns vanished in a burst of speed that surprised Seras, considering they weren't even knights.

She then blocked their strikes with her sword, surprisingly pushing her back a bit.

Throwing them off she dodged a blast of flame coming from the Bishop.

"Ni and Li are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

"I can see that!"

Seras tossed one of the Pawns away only for the other to land a hit on her stomach.

Seras barely managed to block another sword strike from Siris before the two Pawns came at her again.

With a spin she released a wide arc of tainted light at her enemies sending them flying.

Seras targeted the Knight and went for an overhead slash only for Siris to block, cratering the ground under her.

Siris gritted her teeth, trying desperately to hold her ground.

 **[Boost!]**

'One more…'

Instantly Siris' sword broke under the pressure and would have cleaved her in half if Seras hadn't had to dodge some fireballs from the Bishop.

Back at Koneko's fight Koneko noticed that the Rook although had low demonic reserves her strength & fighting skills more than made up for it.

'No choice.'

Though she may not like using Youjutsu she had no choice.

Flattening her hand she used Hougetsu Jigen-Tou to cut her enemy apart, though the Rook quickly sensed the danger of the technique dodged the strike and tried to land a hit on Koneko's centre only for her fist to pass right through.

"What?!"

Koneko kicked her away before landing on all fours much like a cat.

"Oy Koneko! Yumi! You guys better head to high ground!"

Not knowing why yet still trusting Seras' word they jumped high up in the air spreading their wings, though just in case Koneko activated Hougetsu Jigen-Tou and grabbed Yumi.

Seras was holding a black ball full of unstable energy.

"What is she-?! Everyone get off the ground!"

Ravel seemed to get the idea but by then it was too late.

 **[Explosion!]**

Slamming the orb into the ground blades of all shapes & sizes bursted out the ground, impaling anyone unfortunate enough to still be on the ground.

"D-dammit… Just how powerful… is that Pawn…?"

Isabella muttered before her along with the other Servants of Raiser retired except for Ravel who managed to fly away in time

[Raiser Phoenix's 2 Pawns, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, & 1 Rook retires.]

"I had no idea that the Pawn had Sword Birth as well… or that she could use it so well."

Ravel stared at area which was now covered in blades of all shapes & sizes in amazement.

The only space that wasn't covered by blades was where Seras was currently standing.

Seras scouted the entire area with wide eyes.

"… I think I may have gone a little bit overboard."

 **(That's an understatement)**

Seras winced when she felt pain in her left arm. She looked down and saw her arm twitching while black electricity sparked out of it. Eventually the sparks disappeared while her arm stopped twitching.

'Hope that's not going to be a problem.'

"Seras what amazing power you have."

Yumi along with Koneko looked at her in amazement.

"… Sensei is rad."

[Raiser's Phenex's Queen retires]

"What?!"

Ravel looked shocked at the announcement.

"Heh, guess your Peerage is not so tough after all."

Seras grinned tiredly.

At a distance Seras could see Akeno flying towards them. However one look was all Seras needed to see that though Akeno won, it was by the skin of her teeth judging by all the cuts & bruises she has.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, that Queen was harder to handle than I thought."

Seras simply smiled though she then frown.

"You think you can still fight?"

Akeno shook her head sadly.

"I've almost run out of mana and it will take too long for my reserves to refill, sorry."

Seras sighed.

"Well it can't be help Akeno, but still, I'm glad your still in the game."

Akeno smiled.

[You guys we have a serious problem!]

"Raynare? What do you-?!"

A large explosion caught their attention.

"Wait that's from…"

"Seems like Big Brother got tired of waiting and decided to challenge your King. Judging from that explosion I'm guessing that your Master accepted the challenge."

"Dammit Rias what the hell are you doing?!"

[I'm sorry Seras but I had no choice]

"Wait Rias-!"

Rias ended up cutting the connection with Seras.

"Dammit!"

Seras dispelled all the swords.

"Come on guys we need to head over there quickly!"

Seras & the others ran towards Rias' direction.

"Wait!"

Seras stopped but told the others to go on.

"Why?"

Seras raised an eyebrow.

"Why does a demon like you fight for a devil like Rias Gremory?

"What Pawn wouldn't fight for their King?"

Ravel shook her head.

"Don't give me that lie. You may have fooled the others but I know for a fact that demons can't be reincarnated. So what's the real reason? You've practically sold your life & freedom away for all this."

Ravel can't help but feel a bit frustrated that a complete stranger will sacrifice almost everything for so little to nothing in return.

"… Do I really have to have a reason to save a dear friend?"

Ravel was taken aback by this and before she could respond Seras had already run off.

 **{You know this fight is going to be your most difficult one yet}**

'I know that…'

 **(Even with all those plans & advantages the chances of you losing is still too high)**

'… Even if I lose… even if I die from this… as long as Rias & the others are free I'll still fight.'

* * *

Author's Notes

Well finally here's the latest chapter of Crimson of the Demon!

Before you ask yes Koneko knows how to do Hougetsu Jigen-Tou and is far more advanced in Youjutsu than Seras is currently.

Now next time it'll be a battle between Seras & Raiser so until next time!


End file.
